The Secret Affair
by syalie
Summary: Tim's father passed away and the team finally get to meet Tim's mother What she got to do with Gibbs and what's the secret she's hiding? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and made up character, all other characters belong to their respective owner, thanks for all the reviews. This will be for the one that not yet being beta-ed, since my beta reader seems a bit busy :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky is cloudy and rain start to drop a little, Timothy McGee stand beside his mopping sister and mother when his whole team come and stand behind him when the military funeral take place, yes, it is the funeral of Admiral John McGee, he lost his battle with the cancer, but at last he win back his son, the last couple month, his relationship with Timothy had mended, even though he had to retired early because of the sickness. Tim had spent most of his free time with his dad in hospital when he fought the cancer through series of chemotherapy and that had strengthened their bond

Few days ago

John McGee refuse to stay at hospital after the last chemo was failed, he don't want to spend his last moments in hospital and says he want to go home, Tim had filed in leave to accompany his dad. The last week he spend with his dad, and he convince Sarah to focus at her education and he can take care of his Dad, while trying to catching up the their lost time together. Tim tell him about his works, his friends, and even his books, his father even tease him about his love life, yes, things are going smoothly for the two of them.

Tim sitting beside his father in their home, enjoying the flower patches, while watching sunset from their porch, out of the blue, John McGee says "Son, it's a pity that you haven't found your true love yet, I was hoping that I can hold a grandchild from you or your sister before I passed away, but I think that not possible now" a sad smile come across his Tim even had a chance to answer that, John continue "but I'm proud of you son, always be, even though I fail to tell you that all these years, and I hope one day you can find your true love, son, and when you do, hold on to her and don't let her go, don't make the same mistake as mine, I lost my true love when I let your mother go, that is the biggest mistake I ever made" and then he look at his son, smile, and then continue "and sorry if I had push you away after that" Tim look at his Father with a bit of teary eyes, at last he heard the words that he waited his whole life, his father is proud of him, and then he took his father's hands and says, "Me too dad, me too" then both of them back to enjoy the sunset in front of them with Tim still holding his father hand, slowly Tim felt his father's grip in his hands loosen, he turn a side and see his father's eyes closing, thought that maybe his father's tired and fell asleep, he try to wake him to take him back at the house so he can get a proper sleep, but John McGee never awake anymore, he's passed away with smile and peace in his face.

Present day, after the funeral

They all gathered in Gibbs house,He offered his place to Tim since Tim's apartment definitely won't be big enough to have Tim's family and team at once. Tim's then properly introduce his family to his team, which is already like his 2nd Family.

"Guys, sorry I haven't properly introduce you yet, you already know Sarah and Penny, and this is my mom, Grace" Tim introduce his mother to his team. Grace is a very attractive woman, wavy blonde hair, small figure and expressive green eyes.

Grace smile to all of them and then say, "let me guess, you must be Tony" and shake Tony's hand, "Ziva" shake Ziva's hand, "Abby", and Abby smile broaden and hug Tim's mom instead of shake her hands "Nice to finally meet you Mrs McGee" "I'm no longer Mrs McGee, Abby, and please, just call me Grace".

Next she turn to Ducky and says "and you must be the wise Ducky, and his assistant Jimmy" while turn to Jimmy and shake their hands. "Thanks you so much for taking care of my Timmy and helping with the funeral and all, this meant a lot to us"

Tim's turn around, looking for Gibbs

Gibbs just came in after checking a few things in kitchen when Tim's mom shake Jimmy's hands and express her gratitude to the team. seeing him, Tim's turn to his mother "Mom, and this is my boss, he's the owner of this house"

Grace turn to him and says "Hi, I'm Grace, it's good to finally meet you in person, Tim speak very highly of you, and I want to thank you so much for offering your house for this service"

"Tim is a part of our team, that means he is family, so the pleasure is all mine, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but just call me Jethro" Gibbs shake her hands.

Grace freeze in the mentioned of the name, but she get hold of herself quickly, and hope no one noticed her action, but that not gone unnoticed by Gibbs who then wondering, did he knew Tim's mom before? Her face look very familiar, he can;t shake her feeling and thinking, where did I meet her before? and before he realized it, he ask "Do we know each other before? "

That question take away the big boulder in Grace's heart, so, he don't remember me, that's good, this secret might still save after all and then says "No, I don't think so" and then smile


	2. Chapter 2

There's something keep bothering Gibbs, something about Tim's mom feels awfully familiar, and in a very intimate way, her green eyes and the way she smile, it tingle something in his memory, something that long forgotten, with that thought in his mind, he tried to sleep

The young ensign was on his off time, wandering the beach while thinking about his big fight with his father just before he deployed, that is when he see this girl, sitting in the beach alone, something about that girl take his attention, maybe it's her sad face that dimmed her pretty face, he sat not far from her, wondering how to start the conversation

"Hi, I'm Jethro" he said and stretch his hands out to the girl, she turn her eyes to her, a slight smile in her face and she take his hands and says "I'm Gracie"

They relationship flourish quickly, in a week, they have become a couple, where's Jethro be, there's always Gracie, one thing that's been bothering Jethro though, Gracie never introduce him to any of her friends or family, but at that time, he not pay much attention to that, they are just too consumed with each other and that small matter not seem important, then at the last day of their relationship, he'll know why.

Five month later

They still in bed after series of passionate lovemaking, she's incredibly sexy today, and they spend whole evening and night in the room, ordering dinner from room service, He want tonight to be special, he see her standing by the window looking so far away, seems a bit lost in her thought, she looks so beautiful, Jethro hug her from her back, then turn her to him, lead her to the seat in the balcony where the dinner they ordered had been served there, along with a red rose in thin vase in the middle of table,

Suddenly, he kneel down in front of her and held her hand to her mouth, kissing it, and said "Gracie, I know it's kinda short, we know each other not too long before, but I really really love you and I hope I can wake up everyday looking at your beautiful eyes, will you marry me? " while hand out a ring in a velvet box.

She look kinda shocked, maybe not expecting a proposal so quickly, Jetro regret his action almost suddenly when he see she's having that same sad face again, her green eyes that usually shine look so sad, like a big clouds have shadowing them, she sobs a little, and then said "Oh Jethro,I'm sorry, but I can't, I wish I could but I can't" that sentence hit him so hard

"Why? do I take it too fast? you can consider it first, no need to give me an instant answer, I can wait, it's OK" she start to cry, and then the shock came in unexpected

"I can't marry you because I already married and my husband will come back from his assignment next month"

Jethro wakes up from her nightmare, suddenly realized, where he see Tim's mom before

OMG, Tim's mother is Gracie? how am I supposed to face Tim, I had an affair with his mom, then he wonder, if she is Gracie, why Tim's mom not recognized him? of course his appearance change a lot in 30 yrs, but she should know his name, she used to tease his name, and he realized, she knew, when he said his name, then why pretend she don't know him? Does she really despise him so much?

That bring back memories, Grace and John marriage is an arranged marriage, John McGee's life is his career, so as a devoted wife, she should stay at home, wait patiently for him to come back from his mission after mission, no wonder they not have children yet after 3 yrs, he not stay long enough for them to have one, and this time is the worst, he just come back from a long 12 month mission, and then a month later he have another 6 month mission, this make her desperate, so, she went to the beach, thinking about her life and her destiny, that is when she met Jethro, maybe it's his sincerity that drew her to him, he filled in the gap that her husband left in her heart, and soon, he became her light, her joy, she feel complete with him, then a month before John came back, she's been searching on how to explain this complicated situation to Jethro when suddenly he proposed to her, his proposal is so sweet, and half of her heart bleeding, knowing this impossible love that she have to lost, that she have to tell him about her condition in the worst way, divorce is a bad thing back then, people will look at you differently, especially when it because of you having an affair with a young ensign, and your husband is an admiral's son and she don't want to burden Jethro with such thing, this can ruin his future, he just started his career, and this affair can jeopardize that, besides he is innocent, he don't even know she already married, so in the morning, she left him, leaving behind a letter, I'm Sorry, and I Love You.

She want to bury those memories, pretending nothing ever happen, then just a week before John came back, she found out that she's pregnant.

John never know that she ever cheat on him, he not even realized that she's already pregnant before he came back from his last tour, and when she declare her pregnancy a month later, he too feel the joy, he will become a father after 3.5 yrs waiting, and then on September 13, 1978, a baby boy was born, and his proud father named him Timothy McGee

No one should know this secret, this can ruin everything, how come faith bring them to this condition? She intent to do everything to keep this secret hidden forever


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to figure things out, Gibbs invite Tim and his mother to dinner a day after funeral, to his surprise, Tim says his mother had go back, saying about emergency with her work or something like that, and feel really sorry for not having around for her son longer.

"She's running away? but why? what she's hiding anyway?" but considering their last situation, maybe she just really don't want to see me anymore, want to put their betrayal behind, he felt a little sad, she's really was his love, the first woman that ever make him feel what is love, and then betrayal, and how is broken heart felt like, and seeing her again, see how she's now that bring back the emotion in his heart that had long forgotten, but maybe this is for the best, she have another husband now and having a relationship with his team's mom is a bad circumstances, he sigh and shake her head, but can't stop it from wondering how things would be if at that time she's not married yet and she accept his proposal, hey, Tim could be his son, thinking about the possibility of that make him smile, he will obviously proud to have a son like Tim, hell, every father will be proud to have a son like Tim. but then he would never have Shannon and Kelly, things that he won't trade for the world, they are the best thing in his life. he shake his head again, smile and feel ridiculous for thinking like that. He just don't know how close that reality is.

Their break up and Grace's mysterious departure left a big hole in his heart, it's like Grace suddenly disappear under the earth, he can't find her anywhere, and because he don't know any friends or family of her, he can't even trace her, so he worked harder, taking as many missions he can possibly get, basically drowning himself in work, trying to forget her, his letters with his best friend Shannon somehow become the cure and slowly Shannon filled that hole in his heart.

Grace flew the first thing in the morning, saying how she sorry she can't accompany her son a bit longer, saying something about emergency in her work and she really have to go back now, and she glad she said that because Tim says his boss actually invite them for dinner tonight, and not matter how much she want to see him again, she can't take the risk of having him know about the secret.

He still very charming and even more handsome, age really does him good, and from what her son told her about his boss before, he still strict, stubborn and always want the best result, that, actually the same as John himself, in most thing, Jethro and John have similarity, only Jethro was nicer, gentler and he seems to love her more, she sigh, her lover, that had given her the biggest gift in her life, Timothy.

Timothy born bring a lot of good things in her life, bring joy to her family, he accompany her when John was out there on his missions, and John really loves Tim, he's strict to him, yes, but he really want what best for Tim, at least till Tim is more interested in computer and science than having physical activities, and refuse to join Navy because he have seasick.

Being in Navy is like a McGee's family tradition, and his son's betrayal is unbearable to John, good thing that Penny always defend Tim, encourage him to stand up to his father and make a decision for his own future, she always think that joining NCIS is part of Tim's redemption to his father, because he can't join Navy. And he know that despite everything, Tim do love his father a lot and she can't even imagine how will he react if he know the truth. She feel chill in her back, she can't even try to imagine that, and that night, after so many years, she really pray to God, asking forgiveness and help so what's hidden will always kept hidden.

She really don't need this, specially now when she have her own problems at hand, her marriage with her real estate husband is on the edge, she sigh, why problems seems to come at once, John's death, meeting Jethro and her husband betrayal, sometimes she thinks that maybe she deserve that, she cheated on John with Jethro before, maybe this is her payback.


	4. Chapter 4

Few months later

"Call 911, officer down" Tony tried to pushed down the wound to stop the bleeding

"Stay with me Tim, you can't die on me now". They got a clue on their working case and they are on their way to check on that when the firing started, seems like they walking right to the trap, Gibbs and Tim was shot in the gunfight, they rushed to hospital and now under surgery to remove the bullets, good thing they are wearing the bullet vest, if not they won't have a chance to survive considering how many bullet in their body. Tim took one in his shoulder and one manage to going through his neck and that cause a lot of blood lost, Gibbs took one in his leg and one in his shoulder. The team is waiting outside for news of their team mates

"Have you call Tim's family yet?" Ducky ask Tony, Tony just shake his head "Better wait till we knew the situation better" in fact, he don't know how to tell them.

A nurse rush out from operating room and Tony immediately rush to her and ask "how are them?"

"They need a transfusion and since both of them have a rare blood type I would appreciate if you don't step in my way so I can find that ASAP" with that she left Tony dumbfounded and the team felt more worried, "Oh God, please don't take them yet" Tony muttered

Good thing operation went well for both of them, Gibbs regain his consciousness first when Tim still unconscious since his wound are worst and he lost more blood than Gibbs. The team put them in the same room so they can monitor them both better that way.

Gibbs see Tony asleep in the couch in their room, he smile, thinking about how he will grunting about his sore back when he wake up. A nurse came in to check on them.

"Morning Mr Gibbs, how are you feeling now?"

"Felt like I was hit by a bullet in my shoulder and my leg and my ribs hurt like hell" he smirk

The nurse says "That's because the bullet that hit your vest manage to puncture 2 of your ribs and since you can joke about that already that means you are OK" smiling, she move to check on Tim's condition, his heart monitor and his IV.

"How's Tim? is he OK?" Gibbs ask the nurse.

"Your son will be OK, he lost a lot of blood because of the wound in his neck, but we've give him transfusion so now he will be OK, he might not be awake for a little bit more, but nothing to be worried about" the nurse tell Gibbs.

"He's not my son, he's my team member" Gibbs smile to the nurse.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I thought he is your son, since you both have the same blood types, which is very rare, such a coincident, sorry for the misunderstanding" she smile apologetically and then retreat after saying "Ok, both of you seems ok for now, I'll be back to check on you guy again later, and if you need anything, just push the button beside your bed"

Gibbs never trust anything about coincidence "Hmm, Tim's have the same blood type as mine, now that's curious" a weird thought come across Gibbs' mind and he's wondering what's Grace's and John's blood type is, and what Tim's birthday again? He never pay attention to things like that before, maybe now he need to check that again, just to be sure, he pin that note in his mind.

A week after they got discharge from hospital with restriction of field works and since the team leader also got benched, the whole team got worked on paperwork only and off the duty calls for another 2 weeks, and to their surprise, Gibbs not object to this. Tony even think that maybe the bullet had messed up Gibbs brain instead of his shoulder or leg or ribs. Usually he will refused being benched for a couple days, let alone 2 weeks.

The paperwork are boring, very boring, specially for Tony, Gibbs went to AMTAC sometime ago and not came back yet, who knows what he do there, so he manage to find the matchmaker software (the one shown in Singled Out) and playing with it, Tim noticed his smirks and ask "What's so funny Tony?" he ask curiously. "Nothing" Tony reply but he kept smirking and not take his eyes of his computer screen, that make Tim curiouser, he move to Tony's desk and peek on his screen, He saw Tony matching Gibbs with Colonel Mann, "Gibbs will kill you if he know you are doing that instead of your paperwork Tony" Tim muttered. "Shut up McMouthy, what Gibbs don't know won't hurt us" he glare to Tim, suddenly he got an idea, "Your mom is very attractive Tim, how if we pair her with Gibbs?" he smile evilly, "Cut it out Tony, my mom have husband for your information, and you don't have her picture" Tim stick his tongue out, mocking Tony that his plan won't work. "Ho ho, that's what you think Probie, who says I don't have your mom's picture?" Tony reply back with sticking his tongue out too to Tim. "Where do you get my mom's pic?" "From the funeral of course, I won't missed a chance to get something that maybe will be something useful to mocking you"

so he run the software with Gibbs and Tim's mom before Tim can even stop him, "and the result is…." Tony imitate drum roll, and displaying the result to the big screen in squad room, and the result is very shocking indeed, the image displayed in the screen is somehow very similar with Tim. Ellie join them in front of the big screen "Wow, if I don't know better Tim, I could say that is your picture, you not manage to change the software or something, right?" Tony says jokingly, "Yeah, that really does look like you" Ellie add, "Of course not, why would I do that? it's just a stupid software, it might have error or something" what they don't know is at that time, Gibbs already coming down from AMTAC and standing behind them, "what are you doing?" Tony instantly close the result and run to his desk, Tim and Ellie does the same "Doing paperwork Boss" they said in unison

Gibbs see the result alright, and that make him curiouser, that and the fact that he share the same blood type as Tim is now definitely more than just a coincident, and he of all people, don't believe in coincident, he need to check on this, at least to be sure.

The desk work give Gibbs time to check on the thing he pin in his mind before, he take that time to check on Tim's background, manually (we all know there's no way Gibbs can access that using computer :p) and the paperwork gives him the cover for his action, now he got Tim's birthday, and that add his list of curiosity, Tim was born less than 9 month after Grace left him, but since he don't know if Tim's born premature or not, he can't decide anything, Grace said his husband will come back next month, so there's a big chance that all his concern are for nothing, Tim might be John's son after all, actually it will be easier to ask Grace herself, but for that he will need to ask her number or address from Tim, and what reason would he give him for that? "Tim, I need your mom's number because I need to ask her whether or not you are my son?" now, that's insane, that thing not even sure yet, and somehow he sure if he confront her directly without any real evidence at hand, she will definitely says no, so his last option is for Tim tested for DNA, His and Tim's data is in the system, but of course he can't just ask Abby to run that just like that, he need to keep this secret from anyone, at least till things become clear, who can I ask for help?

Hmm…he got an idea

The team and Fornell are invited to BBQ party at Gibbs house, they are having a celebration of having discharge from hospital. They doing BBQ in Gibbs backyard, Tim's helping Gibbs in cutting the meat since it's their celebration, Gibbs "coincidentally" bump to Tim's hand when he cut the meat, and got his finger sliced instead. "OMG, I'm sorry Tim" Gibbs says while hand him some cloth to stop the bleeding and go get his first aid kid. He bandage Tim's sliced fingers and make sure to keep the cloth with blood safely in his first aid kit box.

After the team left and assure that Fornell left behind, saying he need his help for cleaning, decline Tim's help since he cut his finger. He move to his bedroom and retrieved 2 bag of sample, one is cloth with blood in it, the other one contain a DNA swab.

Gibbs : "I need your help with these, I need to get their DNA tested, are they somehow related or not"

Fornell: "Who that belong to?"

Gibbs: "A friend"

Fornell: "Why not just ask Abby to do it?"

Gibbs: '"My team should not know anything about this, no one besides me should know about this, it's personal, can you help me with this? Please?"

Fornell: "Does my ear deceive me or you really say please?" He smirk, Gibbs just glare at him

Fornell: "OK, I'll do it,but you owe me one for this"

Gibbs: "Thanks"

Now, here comes the hardest thing, waiting


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting is never Gibbs nature, specially when thing is this important, so in the last 24 hrs, he had called Fornell at least 15 times and not yet mentioned knocking at his door for almost every hour, this is getting to Fornell's nerve

"I told you, you will get the result when it's DONE, and it won't be for at least another 24 hrs, this is the side job, so the forensics need to finished their working project first, so, please be patient before I lose my patience and kick your ass out of my place. And don't come knocking on my door every hour, geez, look at the time, it's only 6 in the morning for crying out loud" Fornell slammed his door in front of Gibbs face.

"Come on Fornell, I even bring you coffee" Gibbs knock again

Fornell open his door "Is that a bribe?" he says

"Nah, piece offering" Gibbs smirk, hands out the coffee with 2 sachets of sugar to Fornell. He let him in and motioned him to his couch.

"Want to tell me what's this about?" Fornell ask while sipping his coffee

"And don't give me that shit about giving a favor for friend, I know you better than that" he add.

Sipping his own coffee, Gibbs says "How would you feel if one day you meet your ex-'almost fiance' and turn out that she is the mother of one of your team member?" Gibbs say

Fornell almost choked on his coffee "Now, that's one thing I must see if that ever happen to you"

Gibbs stare startled him "No kidding?" Fornell ask, the look in Gibbs face answer his question

"Now, that is one interesting story, I never knew you ever almost engage before? Wanna tell me?" he's fishing Gibbs.

"Long story" Gibbs sigh.

"So, why the need to do DNA check? she claimed that she was pregnant when you two broke up and now seeking for your responsibility?" Fornell joke with him.

"Not that simple, she's not admitting anything, and if I knew she was pregnant that time, I won't ever let her go" Gibbs replied

"She wasn't my one night stand, I was proposing to her when she went disappear" Gibbs answered

"The thing is, I feel there's something fishy about her, when we met again, she acts like she doesn't know me, can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something and what makes me more curious is her child share the same blood type as mine and born less than 9 month after her disappearance, and you know how I feel about coincidence" Gibbs use 'child' as he don't want to Fornell to know what is the gender of his "team member" and Fornell know Gibbs will never says who is that mysterious 'team member', but in Fornell calculation, the only one that make sense only Bishop, her age seems more possible, Tony is too old, Tim's maybe, but Gibbs would not even married Shannon yet.

Understand Gibbs frustration, he then says "I'll promised to rush that result from my forensic guy"

Fornell take another sip of his coffee and continue "and I'll call you as soon as I get it, so don't call me before that, deal?"

Gibbs smile "Deal"

But that promise does not make Gibbs day run faster, every minute seems to run in slow motion, and Tim suddenly become his object of observation, trying to find if there's any similarities of Tim and him.

Tim and Tony can't help but thinking there's something wrong with Gibbs, he kept staring Tim for some time now. When Gibbs going out for who know what, Tony eyed Tim and they both going to their usual hiding spot below the stairs.

"You notice something wrong with Gibbs?" Tony ask.

"He give me the creep, every time i take my eyes off my computer screen, I see him staring at me, do I have something in my face?" Tim use CD as a mirror

"There's nothing wrong with your face, probie, it's still the same geek face as the last time I see you, now think, what did you did wrong?" Tony say

"I really don't think I did something wrong, but it's Gibbs, we never knew if maybe what we do is not right according to him" Tim's sigh

"I must be in a big trouble for him to keep staring at me like that"

"Be strong Tim, It might be nothing, maybe Gibbs just suddenly have stiff in his neck and need to keep his neck straight and since you are just in front of him, we think he is staring at you" Tony says while patting Tim's shoulder

"Yeah, like that's possible, I'm dead meat" Tim mumble and they head back to their seats

Gibbs rush out of the building as soon as he got the phone from Fornell, he's heading to their usual meeting spot in the park.

"You got the result yet?" Gibbs ask.

Fornell handing him the report, suddenly feel a hesitation, he ask Fornell "What it say?"

"I don't know, not open it yet, don't want to spoil your surprise" Fornell smirk.

He see Gibbs staring at the sealed envelope and can't stand the wait any longer he says. "You terrorizing me day and night for this and when it on your hands now you suddenly can't open it?"

Gibbs turn to him and says "Right" Gibbs tear the seal and draw out the report, and the result displayed there stunned him for a moment, seems like his surrounding suddenly freeze, uh oh, it's a match, and suddenly all the past rushing in his mind like wind whirl and he can't think of anything anymore.

Fornell shake his shoulder "Hey, earth to Gibbs, are you alright?"

Gibbs turn to him, blinking at last.

"You look like you see a ghost" Fornell add

"What it says?" Fornell take the paper from Gibbs hands when he not saying anything.

"Crap" Fornell swear.

"But congratulation, you are a dad again" he tried to joke with Gibbs, trying to drag him back to reality. And it seem to works

"Yeah, I'm a dad again" he smile, but then realized, how this will affect them, his relationship with Tim? he know Tim loved his Dad, he shows that when he take time to accompany his dad in his deathbed

"You sure this test not have any error?" he ask Fornell again, Fornell glare at him then ask

"What's the problem? Didn't this is a good news? you suddenly become a father again"

"Yeah, how am I supposed to tell him that the man he loved for more than 30 yrs is not his father and I'm his real father? and his whole life is a lie?" he sigh, closing his face with his hands not realizing that he has just reveal the identity of the person to Fornell.

Fornell POV "So, it's McGee".

"I need to talk with Grace" Gibbs POV, now how will he get grace's number and address?


	6. Chapter 6

GamerBoy: Ziva, are you there? how are your day there?

ZDavid: Yes Tim, everything ok here, how are you today? everything alright over there?

GamerBoy: Great, we still benched, so just working on paperworks and some old case

GamerBoy: You know, I'm kinda worried about Gibbs, something hinky with Gibbs lately, like something bothering his mind

GamerBoy: Yesterday, he make a call to someone almost once every hour, asking about something, and he go straight home when the clock strike 5 and this morning, he keep staring at me, makes us wondering if I made mistake or what, but he says nothing till the end of the day

ZDavid: Gibbs went home early? that's unusual, but maybe he did have some emergency somewhere

GamerBoy: What's even weirder was, after he came back from who know where, he look so lost, just sitting there, staring into his computer screen, blanking

ZDavid: Now that's weird, Gibbs look lost? Does that even possible?

GamerBoy: Trust me, that's shock us too

GamerBoy: BTW, have you talk to the other yet?

ZDavid: No

GamerBoy: Want me to say your hello to them? We all missed you Ziva, and not knowing your news make it worse, actually I feel guilty for not telling them about your news

ZDavid: it's me who don't want you to tell them, so don't feel guilty for that, I'm just not ready to talk with them yet

GamerBoy: It's been more over a year Ziva, I think they deserve to know about your condition now

ZDavid: I'll think about it Tim, now you better go to sleep, it's school night, Gibbs will be more grumpy if you late for work tomorrow :)

GamerBoy: Bye Ziva, be careful out there :)

ZDavid: Bye Tim, sweet dream

Ziva and Tim have contacts via emails and IM for sometime now, Ziva at last contact Tim after tons of his unreplied emails . Tim was surprised when one day, his phone ringed and when he picked up, he heard the familiar voice.

She need him to share his sorrow, the one she can't handle alone anymore, her guilt over her sister in law's accusation. Tim always be the one she will turn to for comfort, assurance, he's a good listener, he always able to find a way to comfort her, even now, from thousand miles away, he still able to offer that comfort, his calming voice and their IMs had become candles that light up her way to recovery

Sorry, short chapter, only background on Ziva and Tim's relationship update :p


	7. Chapter 7

It's already passed 7 PM when Gibbs dismiss his team, they have just wrap up their case. "Go home, all of you, the paperwork can wait till tomorrow". Looking up, without 2nd comment the team rush to tidying up their things and prepare to go home, that's when Tim's cell phone rang.

"McGee" Tim's says, "Hey mom, yes, just finished here, will head over there now, cya there" "Love you too"

Gibbs see an opportunity to finally confront Grace about his finding, so he tailed Tim from a far, taking a distance to make sure Tim doesn't know he's being tailed, sure enough, he's having a dinner with her mom, they seems like having a serious discussion there, and then after dinner, he drive her back to a Hotel, Tim stay there for another 30 minutes before leave her, kissed her cheek before living.

After making sure Tim had gone home, Gibbs step out of his hiding spot and knock on the hotel door.

"Do you forget something Tim?" Grace open the door just to be surprised to see that it's not Tim that standing there.

"Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" Grace says, trying to hide her sudden nervousness.

"Oh there's a lot of thing we need to talk about, GRACIE" Gibbs step up to the room when Grace stood there, freezing.

Gibbs sit in the short couch when Grace sit on the other couch opposite of him.

"What do you want Jethro?" Grace says after she handle herself, she know she can't fake that she don't know him any longer.

"Is that how you greet your ex-boyfriend, Gracie?" Gibbs says coldly, there's an anger inside him, how could she hide something that important from him, all these years?

"We don't have anything to talk about Jethro, what's happen between us was a past, so, just let it be the past" Grace answer him. She won't let him trick her into saying anything unnecessary.

"I don't think we are that 'past' Gracie, you can start by explaining why Tim's birthday was less than 9 month after our last encounter" Gibbs start his series of questions

"Tim was born premature, you remember that I told you my husband will be back next month, don't you?" Grace try to reasoning.

So, she want to play, "Ok, then, may I know what's John McGee's blood type? coz I know for sure Tim's blood type is the same as mine, and don't try to lie to me, it's easy for me to pull that info out from our system"

"Tim's blood type is the same as mine, he doesn't share the same blood type as John, he share mine" Grace rub her hands over her sweated forehead

Gibbs laugh, "You really want to play it like this Gracie? then what's your blood type is?"

Not seeing a way to answer that she says "Tim's IS John's son, period" she stood up, walking aimlessly around the room.

"Please, I don't need this, specially now, could you stop bugging me with this past thing now? I have my own problems at hand right now" she plead to Gibbs, hoping she can get his pity and some how he will leave her alone.

Gibbs almost feel pity for her, but he intend to draw out the truth from her mouth tonight, who know where she will be tomorrow

"I don't buy that Grace, do you know why? because I have this letter that says that Tim's DNA is a match with mine, how would you explain that?"

Unable to avoid anymore, Grace sank down in her couch "What do you want me to say Jethro? that Tim is your son? then yes, He is your biological son, are you satisfied now?" She start to sob "But I beg you, please don't let Tim know about this, it will ruined his life"

"Did the admiral know about this?" Gibbs ask

"No, John never suspect anything, he just think that Tim's birth is premature, as I told him, he just buy that, you don't know how guilty I feel for that" Grace wiped out the tears in her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

"Why you never tell me? you have my number, I search for you for weeks, before at last I got deployed and I never change my number for years, in hope maybe someday I will get your call again" Gibbs sigh.

"If I knew you've pregnant with our child, I would do anything I can to get you back, you know how much I loved you" Gibbs pour out his anger.

"What can you do? you were just a young ensign, my husband is an Lieutenant, his father is an Admiral, and your career had just started, I can't ruined that, it won't be fair for you and I don't think they will let me get a divorce at that time, it would be too big of sin for his family, not mentioned mine too, so do you know, my father was a captain too that time, and a very good Catholic, what do you expect me to do?" she give her reason.

"Not fair for me? Do you know what is not fair for me? Having my son call another man as Dad, not having to saw every single phase of his life, not having my chance to saw him growing up, that's what NOT FAIR for me, and you two were divorced too anyway, so why can't you do that earlier?" he left out his anger.

"The situation not the same, Jethro, we got divorce 20 years later, by then, divorce had become a common thing to do" Grace try to reasoning with him

Gibbs put both his hands on his face, letting out a big sigh "How shall I face Tim now? How should I told him the damn truth?" Gibbs says in frustration.

Grace panicked, she grab Gibbs' arm and says "Please, I beg you, don't let Tim know about this, this will ruin his life, He love John very much, he grow up looking up to his father, what do you think he will feel if suddenly you told him that the man that he loved so much his entire life is not his real father? and his mother cheated on his father with his boss? He MUST NOT KNOW about this"

Gibbs anger reach his top "You hide my son from me for more than 30 years, and now you tell me I MUST NOT TELL him about this? I CAN'T tell him I'm his real DAD? Are you for real?" Gibbs get out from his couch and heading for the door, attempting to call this off and went to find Tim.

Grace stand between him and the door, her hands blocking the door "Please Jethro, at least give me time to figure out things, if someone will tell him about this, I will be the one, do you think he will believe you if you just suddenly tell him that you are his father?"

Gibbs see the logic in Grace's words, Tim would not believe him, that's obvious, that might even ruined the relationship that they've build this last 10 years.

"Ok, I'll let you handle it, but let me tell you, I'm not the most patient person in the world, so, if you took too long to handle this, you will bet for sure I'll do it myself" Gibbs threaten her

"Ok, but give me a little more time, I'm in the middle of my divorce, let me handle this first" Grace suddenly feel tired.

"You getting a divorce? why? doesn't your relationship with that real estate agent doing well?" Gibbs ask out of curiosity

Grace laugh "Seems like I got a payback from Dan for what I did to John, found out he had cheating on me for years, ironic isn't it" Grace look at Gibbs

Gibbs can't help but feel sorry for her, he soften his voice "I'm sorry to hear that"

Grace see sincerity in his eyes, she can't help herself, that eyes is the same eyes he had at that time, suddenly she start crying, stunned, unknowingly Gibbs approach her and pull her in his arm, slowly caressing her back and say "shush… don't cry, everything will be ok, everything will be ok"

Gibbs head right to his basement, trying to find an ease to the whole things that swirling in his head, the revelation, Grace's condition, his own heart, even after more than 30 yrs, Grace still have that strong effect on him. Now after his head cool down, he agreed with Grace, recklessly telling Tim will only cause more damage than good, there's a lot of thing in stake. That revelation will make Grace looks real bad, not mentioned how will Penny and Sarah react, and the most important thing is, Tim will be the most hurting one. But his heart can't help but ache for need to hold this thing longer, having his son in his side for 10 years and know nothing about that is definitely hurting him, he always think of his team as his children, and he's always proud of Tim, his gentle heart, his intelligence, his good manners, he have to thanks John McGee and Grace for that, but having a real son definitely feels different, like some part of the hollow heart filled again. He just hope he can proudly say that Tim is HIS son


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you guys notice there's something different about Gibbs?" Tony asks Tim and was a slow week, and Gibbs no where around the office.

"You see how he walked, it was not walking, he's practically bouncing" Tony adds

Tim rolled his eyes "Tony, you are exaggerating, he's not bouncing"

"Yeah, I don't see Gibbs bouncing, Gibbs is walking, Abby's bouncing" Ellie adds, Tim nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Ellie" Tony grunt, finding neither his team mates backing him up on his theory.

"And now he's kinda softer, specially toward McGeek, he always have McGee with him and let me pairing with the new probie, and McGeek always get the pat and I get the smack" Tony change the subject, rolling his chair to Tim's desk.

"Spill it out, McGoo, what did you do to get to his good side"

"I didn't do anything, well, at least nothing out of ordinary" Tim's reasoning with Tony, he pov "well, Gibbs usually come to me when he need his help to track something or someone secretly, and he don't ask his help on that recently"

"Well, maybe if you start doing your job instead of gossiping, you will get a pat instead of smack too DiNozzo"

Gibbs says while walking to his desk. "Doing that now Boss" Tony quickly sliding his chair back to his desk.

"Grab your gear, got a dead marine downtown" Gibbs says while heading to the elevator. They just don't know yet what shocking experience that waiting for them.

When they get to the crime scene, the place had been secured by the metro PD, Gibbs, and Tony got down first while Tim and Ellie preparing their usual tools. The metro detective approached and start briefing Gibbs about the victim

"Seems hit and run, his wallet still there and from his ID it says his name was Danny Walden, and judging from his uniform, he is a navy lieutenant" the detective give Gibbs light briefing about the victim.

"Any witness ?" Gibbs ask while writing in his notes.

"No one saw anything about the accident" the detective answer him.

"Ok, thanks, we'll take it from here" and with that Gibbs move to check on the body. That is when he see that Ducky and Palmer just arrive at the crime scene, Ducky mumbling again about Jimmy's bad navigation.

"Tim, picture and sketch, Bishop, bag and tag, Dinozzo, try find if there's any witness around" Gibbs ordering his team before heading to Ducky.

]

Got TOD for me yet Duck?" Gibbs asks while still writing something in his notepad, not noticing that the ME had froze beside the body

"Gibbs, you won't believe this" Ducky whispering. Gibbs take his head off the notebook, want to see what the surprise Ducky's saying about, and he too froze, so does Tim when he approach the body to take pictures.

Staring down, they saw a pair of very familiar but lifeless green eyes staring back to them, from a very familiar face. The face of Timothy McGee.

"Now, that's definitely the most weird case we ever come across" Tony says when they all back in the bullpen.

"Yeah, definitely is" Tim's still kinda shock from that, it's like seeing his own corpse, while Gibbs still in the morgue, staring to the body that now lied in the steel bed,

"You got the cause of death yet Duck?" He ask his usual question without even take his eyes off the body.

"Look like the blunt force trauma in his head the main cause, his head must must hit the asphalt hard, causing internal and external bleeding, he could have been saved if he got an early treatment, but the SOB that hit him seems not have that heart, leaving him bleeding to death" Ducky explain to Gibbs, this should be the shortest explanation he ever give to anyone, he's not in the mood to chat or talking any stories about things related to this body.

"It just feel so weird, it just like the one that laying there is Timothy, how is it possible, two different people can have so much resemblance" Ducky add.

"I have sent his stomach contents, blood and sample of his tissue to Abby, she might have a better explanation about this poor young lad" Ducky finished his explanation.

With that Gibbs head to the elevator, on his way to Abby's lab.

Abby's Lab

"You got anything for me yet Abbs?" Gibbs ask Abby while Abby just stood there, his eyes pinned to her computer screen, stunned, the picture showed in his screen is Timothy in Navy Uniform.

"This is just so weird Gibbs, do you really believe that everyone of us have 5 twins in this world? the people that have the same face as us? you think this is coincidence Gibbs?" Abby says.

"No, I don't believe in coincidence, you run his DNA yet?" Gibbs asks,

"Just have it running, this might take a while Gibbs, you can't rush science, and I just got the sample from Ducky 10 minutes ago" Abby says.

Gibbs turn to left Abby's lab, it was when the search result give a 'ding' sound. Abby rush to stop Gibbs

"Gibbs..Gibbs..Gibbs.. wait, I think I got a match" Abby drag Gibbs back to her labs.

"That was quick" Abby says then click on the search result, and the result displayed there stunned both of them, and they don't hear the 'ding' sound of the elevator behind them.

Tim going down to Abby's lab, hoping to find some comfort from her, she always find a way to comfort him every time he feel reckless. He was about to head back to the elevator when he see Gibbs there, when he overhear their conversation.

The search result come back with 2 match, not only 1, it match Gibb's and Timothy's DNA,

"How can this possible?" Abby says, I must entered the variable wrong, I must double check this, There's no way the victim's DNA match Timmy's and yours, I can understand if it match yours, or Timmy's and Admiral McGee's, but this is just impossible, I must rerun the DNA check" Abby's mumbling.

"Abby" Gibbs hold her shoulder, stopped her from typing from her computer

"No matter how many time you run the test, the result will be the same" Gibbs told her slowly.

"But Gibbs, this is insane, this means that Timmy's not Admiral's son, He's your son" Abby told him.

The look in Gibbs face answer his statement. "You knew?" Abby asks in shock, Gibbs just nod

"Does Timmy knew this?" she asks again, Gibbs shake his head.

"How could this happen, OMG, does this means that Timmy was adopted?" she asks again

"No" Gibbs says

"Then how could it even possible, you never told us that you knew Timmy's mom when he introduce her to us" Abby asks, now she's really confuse.

"It's a long story Abby, now, I need you to do me a favor, please keep this between us for time being" Gibbs tell Abby,

"You don't want Timmy to know about this? But why? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Abby ask again, and before Gibbs can give her any answer, they heard someone speaking

"That's also my question" and they turn around and find Tim standing in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs convince Tim to talk alone in some other place, after Gibbs make sure Abby won't tell anyone about this yet, he take him to his house, after they enter his house, Gibbs lead him to his couch and order him to take a seat, then take his beside him.

"I'm sorry you have to found out about this this way son, from the first time I found out about this, I've been wanted to tell you, but it's so complicated we don't even know where to start" Gibbs says

"How long have you know about this?" Tim asks him

"I've been suspect it when we got shots and the nurse tell me that you have the same blood type as mine, I check your background, your birthday, and I got more suspicious, then I oversee Tony's matchmaker programs and start to think this is too much of coincidence, then on our BBQ party, you cut your finger, right, and I gave you cloth to hold the blood when I take the first aid kit? I kept that cloth and ask Fornell's help to check for DNA match, and as I suspected, it match" Gibbs explain his part of story.

"So, Fornell knew? OMG" Tim says, covering his face with his hands

"No, Fornell don't know that blood belong to whom, I never told him" Gibbs says

"How do you even know my mother? If I really your son, that means you not even married to Shannon yet, how is that possible? It's all just not make sense, My mom got pregnant after they married for more than 3 years, you must have make a mistake, this is just not possible" Tim trying to reasoning with Gibbs.

"I afraid, that is not for me to tell, wait here, son" Gibbs told Tim

"Don't call me son, I'm not your son, my father was Admiral John McGee" Tim shot him a glare. Gibbs never see him so angry before. then he head out to make a call.

"Hi, I think you need to get to my place now, we have an emergency here" Gibbs whispering to his phone, "Tim's here" "Something happen at office, and somehow that have something to do with us, just get here, I can explain later" "It's a very long story" "Ok, hurry, bye"

15 minutes later, the door to Gibbs house open, and Grace step in, finding her son sitting in the couch, his face red, she guessed it's from anger, he look at her, not expecting to see his mother standing there, he don't even know his mother is in town, last time they met, his mother told him about her divorce in process, and he's offering her comfort, and told her what ever happen, him and Sarah will always support her, and will always love her. Now he's not so sure about that.

"What are you doing here mom?" Tim ask her suspiciously, Gibbs left them two alone, knowing Tim, he would not appreciate him being here when his mother tell him about her affair.

Grace take a seat beside Tim, reaching for his hand, but Tim take his hand back. "I don't care what are you doing here now, what I want to know is, do you care to explain how my DNA check can match Gibbs'? please tell me that's wrong, that's impossible, you had married with Dad for more than 3 years when you got me, right?" Tim demanding her answer. She bit back her lips, somehow confuse on how to explain this mess to his son, then she decide to tell him all of them, start from the very beginning, the fateful night when they met in the beach

Tim feels the world behind him is crumbled, he even wish if only the earth can opened and swallowed him in it. All thing that he believed is a big lie, hell, his whole life is a big lie.

"How could you do that to Dad, Mom, he loved you so much, and you cheat on him. Do you know, before he passed away, he told me, letting you out of his life is his biggest regret, how could you live with these lies?" he rubbed his forehead, somehow feeling it throbbed in his head

"And out of so many men in this universe, you did that with my Boss? the person that I respected as much as Dad? How am I supposed to face him now?"

"Gibbs loves you Tim, you don't see how angry he was when he knew that I've hidden you from him this long, if there's anyone fault, it's mine, please don't hate him Tim, he don't even knew that I was married that time, and he don't knew about you, he told me he search for me for weeks, but I decide to hid my pregnancy from him, at that time, I thought it was the best thing to do, I thought we would never have a child, me and John, and having you bring life and joy to our family, you complete our family, you change John, he become more caring, and I know he really loves you" Grace says.

"Yeah, that's because he don't know that I'm not really his son" Tim says with sinister.

"Now I don't even know what I am anymore" he let loose some sinister laugh. That's when Gibbs step back to the living room, seeing him step in, Tim stood back, not even look at him, whispering to his mother "I need time to think" and brush pass Gibbs, practically running out from Gibbs' house

Gibbs want to chase him but Grace hold him back "Give him time, please" Gibbs stay back.

"Do you care to tell me how thing could come to this? Didn't we agree to take it slow?" Grace demand his answer

"Do you know that Tim has a twin brother?" Gibbs ask her. "How do you know about that?" that is Grace's answer. Then Gibbs tell him about Lieutenant Danny Walden and how his DNA match theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

GamerBoy: Ziva, you there?

ZDavid: Always do :)

ZDavid: you are early today, Gibbs let you guys go home early? now, that's first :)

GamerBoy: Can we not talk about Gibbs?

ZDavid: what's wrong? everything ok there?

GamerBoy: everything ok here, it's just my life that start to ruined by time

ZDavid: hey, are you ok? want to talk?

GamerBoy: it's nothing Ziva, it's something personal, but seems like my personal thing will effect my whole life now, including the team, I don't know if I can stay in the team anymore

ZDavid: wow, that's big, and that's definitely not nothing, and I really need to know now

GamerBoy: I can't tell you here Ziva, It's too big, I don't even know where to start if I want to explain these things

ZDavid: please Tim, tell me, maybe I can help, you always help me whenever I got into trouble, let me at least return the favor

GamerBoy: you owe me nothing Ziva, and I don't think you can help with anything if you do know though, sorry

GamerBoy: and you already helpfull, just chatting with you somehow have calming effect for me :)

GamerBoy: now, just put that aside please, and tell me about your day there

Then they chat about light things and Ziva's day there, anything but the teams and condition here in Tim's side.

After closing the chat with Tim, Ziva sit in front of her computer, thinking hard, then she book the earliest plane she can get, one way trip to DC. She can sense that Tim really need someone by his side right now, and this time, she will be there for him like he always be there for her.

Later in DC

There's a soft knock in his door, Tim really don't want any interruption, so he decide to ignore it, but the people in front of his door seems very insistent, they keep knockin for more than 15 minutes, and by time the knock getting harder, followed by a female voice "Tim, are you in there? everything OK there?"

"I'm OK, Abby, I just need to be alone, so, please go home" Tim replied, but not opening door for her, usually he will be glad to have her come over, she always have a way to comfort him and he really need that now, but this time he's not sure, he know how highly she think of Gibbs, she will definitely talk him to accept Gibbs whatever the reason, and that's the least he need right now.

"But Tim, just open up, I need to talk to you, and you really need a friend right now" Abby insist

"I'm Ok Abby, just go home, give me some more time, OK? I really really need to be alone right now" Tim replied behind his closed door

"OK, I'll leave for now, but remember, if you need someone to talk about, you have my number, just call me, anytime is OK" Abby says at last, knowing there'll be no good to push him now.

"I'll remember that, Abby" Tim's whispering


	11. Chapter 11

Tony is 10 minutes late when he rush from the elevator to the bullpen, stash his bag behind his desk, he glance to Tim's desk and see it still empty, feeling strange, he ask Bishop "Bishop, Tim's not come in yet?"

"Nope, he won't come in today, sick" Bishop answer him without even take her eyes off the screen, she's doing some background check on the victims, yesterday was kinda strange for all of them, of course, not everyday you found a victim that look very much a like of your teammates, so Gibbs dismiss them early yesterday, via telephone, seems like Tim's having a big shock because of this case and Gibbs had take him home and (maybe) trying to console him, at least that's what in the team's thought. Now Tony really feel worried about Tim, he called him couple times last night and he's not picked up even once, that and today he's calling sick off make his concern grow.

Gibbs come out of the elevator with coffee in his hands, working down to his desk, he start asking the team. "Speak to me" He says.

"Lieutenant Danny Walden, 36 yrs old, live in Bethesda, not married yet, just come back from his 3rd tour from Iraq 3 days ago, born September 13, 1978, his mother dr. Sydney Walden, M.D, as an Urologist in George Washington University Hospital" Ellie start his briefing.

"His CO says Lt. Danny Walden is a bright young man, he's smart and intelligent, but his team members told a bit hinky thing, they says, you don't want to get to his bad side, he can be very sly and stab you in the back without you even notice, he have his way to do that. Digging to his background, he had a juvenile record, possession of marijuana, abandoning a borrowed car of and Navy Admiral, but since that was his first, he got sentenced to joining Navy instead of imprisonment" Tony continue his explanation.

"Dinozzo, go get the mother" Gibbs bark to Tony.

After escorting dr. Sydney Walden to conference room 1, Tony go get Gibbs, on their way there he ask "Boss, you heard from McGee this morning?" Gibbs just nod.

"I'm worried about him, this case got him hard I guess, well, not everyday you see a corpse that look exactly like you, and he's not answering my phone calls last night, how if he fell down, knock his head and pass out? No one will be there to help him" Tony start his theories, he's really worried about his probie.

"He's fine Tony, just leave him alone for now, he need time, I'll go check on him tonight" Gibbs says.

He managed to ask Abby not to reveal the DNA match yet, so far only the 3 of them know about this.

And before Tony say anything he add "And I'll go alone, let me handle this, he will be ok" Tony just realized that lately Gibbs never called Tim as McGee anymore, not even on formal occasion, he would called him Dinozzo and Ellie as Bishop if it's case related thing, but he just called probie Tim. Tony can't help but wondering if something happen between Gibbs and Tim that he don't know about?.

They enter the conference room, dr. Sydney Walden is an attractive woman, with red hair, Tony smirk, Gibbs shake her hands and introduce himself and Tony.

"Can anyone tell me what's this about? why am I taken here?" Dr Walden ask Gibbs.

"We are very sorry to give you this bad news mam, but Lt. Danny Walden had been killed last night" Gibbs give her the bad news.

"But that's impossible, he just visited me 2 days ago" she says not believe anything Gibbs says

"He got what seems like a hit and run outside one of the bar in DC last night" Gibbs inform her, "But we will investigate it further, we will get the person who did this, Mam" Gibbs give her assurance.

"I'm sorry to ask about this, but do you know someone that hold a grudge against him?" Gibbs ask her

"Danny is a very good man, he always nice to anyone, I can't believe that anyone will hold a grudge against him" Dr Walden tell him,

"Dr. Walden, I'm going to ask something personal about Danny, did Danny adopted?" Gibbs ask her.

"That's ridiculous, Danny is my flesh and blood, he's not adopted, what kind of sick jokes is that? It was a high risk pregnancy, but we survived it" She got mad by that question.

"I'm sorry for asking about that, you see, we need to ask because we got DNA match of Lt. Danny Walden, actually we got 2 DNA match, one of them is with one of my team member, unfortunately he called for sick today, I think you will surprised to see him" Gibbs says

"May we get a DNA swab from you? so we can cross check Lt. Walden's DNA with yours? It will make sure that you are his mother" Gibbs persuade her.

"Sure, why not, I AM his mother, there's no doubt of that" she says confidently, Gibbs call Abby to get in and take her sample of DNA.

"We will keep in touch with you for the result" Gibbs tell her.

"May I look at the body? I won't believe it's him if I haven't see it with my own eyes" She insist to see the body. Gibbs lead her to the autopsy room while Tony called down to have Ducky prepare the body.

In the morgue, she stood beside the covered body, unable to make herself to open the cloth that cover the face.

"May I?' Ducky asks, she just nodded, Ducky open the cloth, revealing the face behind it, and her cried broken

"Nooooooooo, it can't be, Danny, open your eyes, tell me this is just a joke" she mopped, shaking his body, hoping he will wake and tell her it's all just a joke, then she just hug his body and cry in his cold chest.

Gibbs just stand there, he know the pain, and even though he not know Lt. Danny Walden, he too feel the same pain, he is his son too, that is one thing he sure of, and he determined to find the SOB that did this to him.

Tim just got back from grocery store, his refrigerator empty and want it or not, it need to be refilled if he want to have something to eat, and he need to get out, get some fresh air to clear his head, he made a lot of thinking last night, about the whole situation, about Gibbs, his mom, their affair and the body lay in the morgue, he feel bad for skipping job today, let his team to solve the murder of his maybe twin brother. He open the door to his apartment, step in to put his grocery bag to the table when he see a travel bag below the table, he reach his weapon in his holster, searching his house for the intruder, hear the water sound in his bathroom, he open the door to find a beautiful woman in there, washing her face, then she smile to him and say "Hi Tim"

"Zeez, Ziva, I could have shot you" he put his gun back to his holster.

"Why are you not in office? it's school day" she ask him. "When do you come back and how do you get in here?" he ask, avoid answering her question.

"I always have my way" she wave him her lock pick tools. "Now, you have not answer me yet, why aren't you at office? she ask again.

"Why you not tell me you come back to US, I can go pick you up" Tim says, still insist to avoid answering that, knowing he's avoid that, she approach him, helping him putting up the grocery

"I know my friends is in need, so I flew here with the earliest flight I can get, I'm sorry I can't get here sooner Tim" she told him, and pull him in a hug.

Needed the hug, he hug her back and suddenly he start to sobs, crying out his burden in her shoulder, she let him cry his heart out, caressing his back and says" shush...it's all gonna be ok now" and they stand there like that for a couple minutes. Then sitting in his couch, Tim tell her the whole story.

"I just don't know how to take this all, after 36 years, suddenly someone told you that your whole life is a lie, your dad is not your real dad, your mom cheat on your dad, and your real dad turn out to be your boss you've working together for 10 years, and there's a body in the morgue that maybe is your twin brother, my whole life suddenly turn to be a big mess, I don't even know how to face Gibbs" Tim put out his frustration to Ziva

Being as straight mind as her usual self, she just say out her opinion, " From your story, I think we can't blame Gibbs, not that I'm defend him or what, He don't know that your mom was pregnant, and knowing him, I think if he did know your mom was pregnant that time, he won't let her go easily, he's not the type of man who will give up easily for what he loved, and we know how he feel of having a child, how devastated he got when he lost Shannon and Kelly" Ziva says.

"You know, how much I want to hate him, I can't, I know it's not Gibbs fault, and in this 10 years, he already like a father to me, even more than my own dad when we not reconcile yet, he gave me the confidence that I lost because of my dad always defy my choice of career, he teach me so much on how to become a man, despite I'm not his real son, well, at least at that time, we don't know this yet, so, I can't hate him for that" Tim says

"I just don't know how I should have act after all this, it'll be awkward for both of us, don't we?" he adds, then they hear a soft knock on the door, Tim look at his watch, it's already 6.30 PM, wondering who will that be this time, he ignore to knock, then he heard a voice.

"Tim, open up, we need to talk" it's Gibbs sound. seeing Tim not move a muscle, Ziva take the initiative to open the door. Gibbs surprised to find her opening Tim's door.

"Ziva? When you got here?" He ask her, and before she even answer him, he add, "Is Tim home?" Widely opening the door, she nod and Gibbs step in, saw Tim sits in his couch with his head face the floor

He take his seat beside him, Tim not move away, "that's a good sign" Gibbs POV.

"Ziva, may you give us a time?" Gibbs says to Ziva.

Tim suddenly says "It's Ok, Ziva can stay, whatever you want to say, you can tell us both" He look up to Ziva and motioned her to take seat beside him.

Gibbs can't help but wondering what's Tim and Ziva relationship are.

Unable to find a word to say to Tim, Gibbs spend a couple of minutes thinking hard, then he start by updating Tim about their case, telling him about their meeting with dr. Sydney Walden, their background check on Lt. Danny Walden, and about dr. Walden's statement that Danny is really his son, grateful of the diversions, Tim updating Gibbs too about his own research on Lt. Danny Walden, found out they born at the same day, in the same hospital, and from what Gibbs told him about what dr. Walden told Gibbs, they both born C-Sected, they look at each other, finding the unspoken understanding, this all is just too much of coincidence.

Breaking their eye contact, Gibbs says "Look Tim, I don't ask you to accept me just like that, I know it's too much for you to take all these matter at once, I just ask you to give me a chance, I regret every single minutes I've missed in your life, I've missed the moments of your life, when you grow your first teeth, when you start your first step, when you first call Daddy, when you first learn to ride a bike, I missed every single birthdays for 36 years, please give me a chance to be there in the future, that's the only thing I ask from you, please"

"You might not realized it Gibbs, but these last 10 years I'm in your team, you always be there for me, and for that I'm really grateful, I just don't know how will this affect us in the future, I don't know how to act around you, and how the other will take this news" Tim says his fear.

"You can just become yourself as usual Tim, I promised nothing will change in the office, I can promised you that much, about the others, we will take time to tell them, together" Gibbs look up to Tim, smile, Tim look up too, and smile back

"So, we are peace now?" Gibbs ask him.

"We never at war" Tim answer.

Looking at the two of them like this, Ziva can't help realize how much alike those two are, the way they look at people, the way they have war in their head when they are thinking, the way they raised their eyebrow and even the way they draw their lips when they feel disappoint

"So, you will come to work tomorrow? I don't think I can hold Tony much longer, he's worry sick about you, and I don't think Abby's search result can be hidden much longer too, the way this case develop and above all, we need to tell Vance about this before we got a wrath of his rage of holding back evidence" Gibbs told him.

"You haven't told Vance yet?" Tim asks

"Nope, I have to make sure you are Ok first, I ask Abby to hold that back for now" Gibbs told him, Tim can't help but feel touched by his action.

"Thanks Boss" Tim says, then correct it "Thanks Gibbs"

Smiling, Gibbs says "You can still call me boss in office". Tim smile on that. Gibbs stay for dinner, Ziva's cooking, she's giving them time to adjust with each other. After dinner, Gibbs bid them goodbye, and walk away to his car with peace in his mind. He just so glad things got sorted out with Tim.

Ziva washing the eatery while Tim tidying up the table, after all cleaned up, Tim look at the clock, it's 11 PM already, so he turn to Ziva, "Ziva, it's late, you have someplace to crash for the night?" he ask her.

"Nope, I hope I can crash here tonight and look for a hotel tomorrow if you don't mind" she told him.

"Of course I don't mind, you can take the bed, I'll take the couch" Tim told her.

"We can share the bed Tim, we are adults and I believe you won't take advantage of me, and don't worry, I don't bite, except if you want me too" she flirting with him.

Tim just rolled his eyes, "Ok then, and if you just want a place to stay for sometime, no need to spend more on hotels, you are always welcome here" he continue.

"So, you want me to share your bed with you every night, Tim?" she says teasing him and watch him blush from tip of his ears to his face.

Later in the bedroom, Tim turn to Ziva's side of the bed, saying "Ziva, thank you for being here for me".

Ziva turn to him too, looking to his green eyes and says "It should be me who thank you Tim, you always be there for me, even at my darkest time, and you don't know how much that means for me, this is just a small favor comparing to that".

"You don't owe me anything Ziva, it's what friends do" he smile.

'You still not see me as a woman, will I always just a friend for you Tim?' Ziva POV, and return the smile, a glint of sadness there

Tim see the glint of sadness there, and ask, "Hey, what's wrong? do I say something wrong?" the care in his voice touch her heart and suddenly, she snuggle closer to Tim, and Tim in reflect take her in his arm, hold her close, caressing her back, and they ended up sleeping that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim wake up with Ziva still sleeping in his arm, her right arm across his waist and her right leg cross his, it's like she's hugging him like a big teddy bear, revealing a little of her underwear, he look down to see Ziva's sleeping face, can't help but think how beautiful she is, brushing a few stranded hair in her face, for the first time since he knew her, she really look like a woman in his eyes.

Not wanting to wake her up, he try to slowly take off her hands and then her legs from him, big mistake, losing her source of warm make her hug him even tighter, now her arms are circling his waist and both her legs circling his, now he's officially become Ziva's big bolster, to make thing worse, on that process, she reveals more thighs, for the sake of his sanity, he think it's better if he wake her up before she feel the change under his pants and kill him for that.

"Ziva, it's time to wake now, it's time for work" Tim whispering to her ear

She sleepily says "few more minutes" and continue sleeping, she usually wake up early, taking her morning run, but seems like the jet lag effect her more than she expected.

He patted softly at her cheek "Ziva, I'll be late for work if you don't wake up now"

"Let me sleep a little bit more" Ziva mumbling

"I can't get up if you don't" Tim says, Ziva open her eyes lazily, obviously still affected by the jet lag, and see their position, she blush so hard, Tim swear he can see steam coming up from her ears, she gets up so fast she lost her balance, Tim catch her before she fell down, holding her close to him and help her get back to her stand, she looks up to say thank you to Tim, and for a moment, their eyes locked, tehn suddenly, Tim kissed her, doesn't need more invitation, she kissed him back.

Catching their breath, they break their kisses. "Wow" Tim says, blushing, "Wow" Ziva smile, diverting her eyes to the floor, too shy to look at him.

"I better get ready to work" Tim says and rush to the bathroom, Ziva stand there for a moment when Tim suddenly get back and give her a peck on her cheek, before rushes back to the bathroom.

Ziva stands there stunned, absorbing what's happened before she then jumping up and down and screaming a silent "Yes..yes..yes..".

He step to his living room after he get dressed and ready for work, welcomed by the delicious smell of bacon, scrambled egg and a fresh brewed coffee, he head to the kitchen and found Ziva there, serving two plates of bacon with scrambled egg and two cups of coffee in the table. "Here, get some breakfast first" she says

"I could get used to this, what a man have to do to have this everyday?" Tim says teasingly

"You can make me your wife" Ziva tease back. Tim almost choked on his food

"Are you proposing to me Ziva?" He eyed her playfully, she just smile and continue her breakfast. This is a good start for the day. Tim's POV while walking to his car, driving to Navy Yard, just hope the following will also going as smooth as this morning.

Stepped out from the elevator, "Good morning guys" He greet Tony and Bishop that already seated in their desk, hearing Tim's voice, Tony jump out and suddenly hug Tim

"Probie, are you alright? You make us worried sick about you, even Abby not herself yesterday, throwing tantrum to everyone that cross her hair"

"I'm OK Tony, thanks for worried about me" Tim pat Tony's back and pull off his hug and head to his own desk, he's already 15 minutes late, thanks to the breakfast and this morning distraction. He look up to Gibbs desk, find it empty and ask Tony "Where's Gibbs?"

"Director office, been there for quite some time now" Tony inform Tim.

Sliding his seat to Tim's Tony ask him "Do you by any chance know about the DNA result of our Lt. Danny Walden? Abby's being so secretive about that, any question about that will sent her to rampage, so I've been avoid asking her about that, but Gibbs told Dr Walden that his DNA got 2 match and one of them is one of his team member, that can only be you and the other one maybe the Admiral, but if it's only that, why Abby's being so secretive about it? not that we don't guess that already, just look at the victim and our best guess is he is somehow related to you, you two are too much a like " Tony ask Tim.

Tim don't know how to answer that, so he just says "I think we need to wait for Gibbs about that" Tim booting up his computer, determined to find anything to distract Tony from that conversation. That is when the phone in Gibbs desk ring, being the one closer to the desk, Tim pick the phone up "Agent Gibbs desk" he answer the call, the answer make him turn the phone from his ear

"Timmy..OMG, it's you, are you OK? is that really you" that absolutely is Abb, even Tony can hear her scream from his desk, he shot Tim a smirk.

"Yes Abbs, it's me, I'm OK and it's really me, what's up, Gibbs not in his desk, he's up in Director office" He replied after her screaming stop.

"Well, tell him to go down here, I have something about the SOB that hit your brother, I've been waiting for him for some time now but seems like my telepathy not reach him today" she's ranting as usual.

"Ok, I'll get him" then he close the phone.

"Abby?" Tony asks. Tim just nod

"How's she?" he ask again, "Sounds as normal as Abby?" Tim replied Tony

"That's because she have heard your voice, good, so we can draw our breath now" Tony sighs,

"Abby got something about the person who hit the victim, you better inform Gibbs about that" Tim told Tony,

"Why me? you're the one who pick the phone, you told him" Tony sit there and fold his arms.

"But you are the Senior Agent, so, you told him" Tim leaning to Gibbs desk, folding his arms too.

Bishop just look at them, smiling and shake her head, they really look like brothers pushing responsibility to each other, she's still getting use to the team antics, and she sure got the most unique team in the building.

"I'll go" she said at last. Both men just smiling at her then say almost in chorus, "Good job Probie". She walking up to the Director office while rolling her eyes.

Gibbs is briefing Vance about Abby's DNA search of their last victims that hit 2 matches, Tim's and his and telling him about how he found out about his relationship with Tim, little briefing about how he and Tim's mother met each other, skipping most of things that he think people don't need to know, and he assure him that whatever his relationship with Tim, that won't effecting their works, and yes, Tim already knew about this.

After long discussion, Vance agreed to let them continue this case and let Tim stay in Gibbs team. Gibbs just head to the door when Bishop came in, announcing that Abby got something important about the case and demand him to his lab right now. He walk out, take a quick glance downstairs to check if Tim had arrived yet, feel relieved when he found him there, working diligently in his desk, before he head down to Abby's lab.

Abby pulled up fingerprints from the victims collar, seems like after run him over, the culprit come back and pull him up by grabbing his collar, and smashed his head to the asphalt again, and there's a stands of fiber, likely from a shoelace in his shirt, this might means that the culprit kick him afterward, so, this is definitely a murder, not just a hit and run, seems like the lieutenant really pissed off somebody, and the fingerprints hit a match of an ex-criminal, Gary Dailey, released two month ago, from robbery and murder. The lieutenant pick up a really wrong guy to pissed up.

Tony and Bishop take the culprit picture to the bar again, asking the bar owner if he recognized him, and he says yes, the lieutenant and that man bump to each other and resulting in poured the man's drink off his shirt and the lieutenant refuse to apologize to him, they argue for some times there, not wanting any incidents the owner decide to throw the man off the bar when he seems to getting harsh, while the lieutenant still keep his calm, after that the man seems left and not seeing him again after that. When they ask him why he not saying anything about this accident before, he just says that he don't see that relevant, the man had left the bar for an hour before the lieutenant left.

Having enough evidence to get the warrant, they raid the culprit house, and in his car parked beside his house, they found a trace of Lt. Danny Walden's blood in the car's bumper, and after 15 minutes with Gibbs, the culprit give his full confession. Saying he never seen anyone as arrogant as the victim, acting almighty with his Navy uniform and all, and he really humiliated him by making him being thrown out that bar, and he should pay for that, so wait till he come out of the bar, hit him with his car, after seeing no one witness the hit, he come back to checking on him, saw that he's not dead yet, he grab his collar and saying his curse to him, the Lieutenant still manage to curse back, so in anger, he smash him to the asphalt few more times and kicked him, claimed that he deserve that.

Confession time:

After wrapping up the murder case, Gibbs ask his whole team to go down to Autopsy and wait for him there after office hour.

When Tony, Tim and Bishop step in the autopsy room, Ducky, Palmer and Abby already there, but Gibbs not there yet.

As the most curious one, Tony asks if they have any idea why Gibbs ask them to wait for him here? Ducky says nothing, Tony shift his eyes to Abby, Abby just look at the floor and says "I think we need to wait for Gibbs to explain"

"Explain about what Abbs?" Tony become curiouser by her answer, obviously Abby know something about this. Abby just make a zipped lips code, stating she won't say anything anymore, that's when Gibbs step in the autopsy room.

Seeing all of his team and friends already there, Gibbs take a deep breath, then begin his announcement.

"I called you all here because I, we have something to tell you guys" Gibbs motioned to Tim, asking him to come closer to him, Tony, Bishop and Palmer look at Tim curiously for that, while Ducky and Abby just remain calm.

Gibbs already consult with Ducky about this earlier, even before he head up to tell Vance, it's Ducky that suggest him to use his autopsy room for this event.

Gibbs put his hand on Tim's shoulder, Tim just look down to the floor, Gibbs squeeze his shoulder a little before continue his announcement "Timothy is my son"

The whole room became quiet, that's expected as the impact of the news, breaking the silence, Gibbs continue his story. "As most of you have known, Lt. Danny Walden's DNA hit 2 match in out database, that was Tim's and mine, and to ease your curiosity, specially yours Tony, I knew Tim's mother long before I married Shannon, and before anyone even guess, it was not just one night stand thing, I was really loved her, it was a very difficult circumstances that tear us apart, and take her away from me without I even know that she was pregnant by that time, and I just found out about this about a month ago, but I will assure you all, that this would not change anything in our working relationship, We'll keep things strictly professional on works, and I have make that sure with Vance this morning too"

The room reminds silent, then Abby be the one who break the spell. "Congratulation" then she run to hug Gibbs

Gibbs whispering "Thank you Abbs" to her ears, she know what's that thanks for and she just smile, then she turn to hug Tim and whispering "Thank you for giving Gibbs chance Timmy"

"Thank you Abbs" he replied when he return her hug, then the other copied her acts and they too one by one congratulate them.

Tim offer to drive Gibbs home that night because his car still in evidence garage, it got some bullet holes and broken glass from the earlier ambush at Gary's house. They drive in silence till they reach Gibbs house.

Before Gibbs step out of the car, Tim says "Thank you for being there for me Gibbs, I really appreciate that".

Gibbs smile and says "That's what's a father do, son" then he step out, waving to Tim and head back to his house.

Hearing Gibbs say that, something in Tim's heart warmed up, he step out from his car, and shout toward Gibbs. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, Dad".

Gibbs turn back and see Tim standing there, smiling at him, something in his heart warm up, he called him dad, so he smile back to to Tim and says, "6.30 sharp son, or else we'll be late for work" Tim get back to his car, blow his car horn and wave to him, leaving him there still with smile in his face, knowing he had won his son's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Stepping in his apartment, he's welcomed by some delicious smell, he shout out "I'm home" while disposing his jacket to couch and head to the kitchen

"Hi Tim, I hope you're hungry, I cook some chicken soup for appetizer, Fettucine Carbonara with meatball and we'll have fruit salads for dessert" she told him while she's setting the table for them.

"Smells good, and I'm starving" he walk to the table and help her set the table for them, then set the foods in the tables, look at how much Ziva cooked, he says "I should have ask Gibbs to have dinner with us instead, how would we finished all of this?" he shook his head and look at Ziva, smirking

"Sorry, I think I just got carried out, It's been along time before I cook for someone else" she look at him apologetically.

"It's ok Ziva, I'm not mad, how could I, I'm really grateful you would cook for me, usually I will just grab some Chinese food for dinner, actually I was about to ask you if you want to have dinner outside, but this is just fabulous, and we can always store the leftover" he smile at her then add "We better start digging, I'm starving" both giggling then Tim set Ziva to her seat before taking his own seat and digging in.

"So, how's things at office today?" Ziva start the conversation. Tim tell her about today's experienced and his reconciliation with Gibbs, and she really grateful that Gibbs and Tim already had their peace.

Changing to his pajamas, Tim picking up his pillow and blanket and head to the couch, puffing her pillow, Ziva see his action and ask in confuse "Where are you going?"

"I'll take the couch" Tim says. "And why would you do that? did I snore and that make you can't sleep? I'm sorry, maybe I should take the couch instead" she says, felt sorry for Tim.

"No, Ziva, it's not you, it's me" he take a deep breath then continue "I'm not sure I can hold my self if we sleep on the same bed"

"But we doing ok last night, didn't we?" she replied him

"Yeah, but that's before this morning 'accident'" his ear turn pink when he says that, "I almost can't hold myself just from seeing you sit in my bed, wearing my MIT shirt like that" his POV and reach for his pillow, then suddenly Ziva grab and drag his hand that reach the pillow, causing him to fell on the bed, she put her hands on his shoulder, keeping her from getting up from the bed, her face only a few inch above him, and whispering "How if I don't want you to hold back?" and lied down to kiss him, and that, is the signal he needed.

Morning come and Tim's waken by the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and something delicious, looking at the clock on the wall, 5.30 AM, he get up, pick up his boxer and short from side of the bed, slip it on, walk to the kitchen and he standing there for few minutes, savoring the view of Ziva cooking something with in his kitchen only wearing his MIT shirt, somehow that make him feel home.

He walks down and hug her waist from the back, put his chin on her shoulder, savoring her perfume that mixed with the cooking smell, can't help thinking 'I can really get used to this'

"Morning beautiful, what do we have for breakfast today?" he whispering to her ear.

"Morning, sleepy head, how does french toast with sunny side up sounds?" she says and put a peck to his cheek.

"Sounds wonderful" he relied, still hugging her, don't want to lose the intimacy moment,

"That wonderful sunny side up will burnt if you keep hugging me like this" she tease him and pull him off her, pushing him toward the bathroom, "Go take a bath, you will be late for work, remember you still need to pick up Gibbs"

"You are a mood spoiler" he complaint, then steal a peck before running to the bathroom before Ziva can pinch his butt.

Back to her cooking, she can't help thinking "Maybe this is how it feel to have her own family, cooking breakfast for her husband, the morning teasing" she smile on that thought, this is what she always dream of.

Seeing him to the door, she hand him 3 lunch boxes and a cup of coffee, lunch for him and breakfast + coffee and lunch for Gibbs.

"You really don't have to do this Ziva" Tim say to her.

"But I want to" she says

"You will spoiled me and beware if I get used to this" he tease her

"You better be" she smile, then he kissed her in her head.

"Thank you, I better go pick Gibbs out" he says then head to his car, drive to Gibbs house to pick him out.

Gibbs eat his breakfast in bullpen, "This is good, Tim, and the coffee is also good, tell her thank you from me"

"I'll tell her that" Tim says to Gibbs

Tony watch their conversation with interest, he still get used to Gibbs and Tim sharing something that he don't know about, something not case related thing, they are, in fact father and son, so he turn to tease Tim instead

"You got a new girlfriend McGeek? Better beware if she start cooking you breakfast, doing your laundry and stuff, that kind of girls won't be easily shake off" Tony tease Tim

Tim glare to him then say "Ever think that maybe I don't want to shake this one off Tony? maybe I want her to stay".

"Sounds like this one is very serious, McGeek? when will you introduce her to us? come on, at least show us her picture" Tony get very curious

"Not now Tony, maybe one day" he told him,

"Do I know her?" he ask again, patient is really not Tony's thing and he is really curious about Tim's new girlfriend because Gibbs seems like he already meet her and seems to approved this girl.

"Maybe now we need to focus on our case instead, Dinozzo" Gibbs finished his breakfast and decided to step in and save Tim from Tony's curious questions. Tim felt a bit guilty, Tony just don't know who is 'she' yet, and he can't tell him because Ziva don't want the other know about her yet, he really need to discuss this with Ziva sooner.

Now the case of the murder of Lt. Danny Walden solved, that left another case behind, the identity of Lt. Danny Walden and that case need them to call in dr. Sydney Walden and Tim's mother.

Grace is in the elevator when a woman with red wave her hand in to stop the elevator from closing, then step in it. She took a glanced at the woman that seem in rush, there's something familiar with that woman, so she took her hands to her and says "Hi, I'm Grace Jones"

The woman smile at her, take her hand and reply "I'm dr. Sydney Walden" hearing the name, Grace remember where did she see her

"Do you remember me, dr. Sydney? I was dr. Walden's patients, we met couple times when I was doing my regular check up"

"Ah, yes, You are the one with twin boys, right? I'm sorry, I don't recognized you, have too many things in my mind right now" she smile sadly, she asks Grace, "So, how are your children?"

"One of them passed away not long after born, we not talk about him anymore, don't want it to have effect Timmy. Timmy is the survivor one, he works here, he's a Federal Agents, and I'm on my way to meet him" Grace explained to her proudly

"So, what's yours? boy or girl? I remember you was pregnant too that time, right? our children should be of the same age now, right?" she ask dr. Walden

"Mine boy too, he was a Navy Lieutenant, he killed by a psycho last week" dr. Walden told her, a rage and sadness in her voice.

"OMG, I'm so sorry to hear that, I know how that feels, I'm sorry for your loss" she pull her in a hug,

"Thanks" Dr Walden says. Then the elevator stop in the bullpen, and they step out from it.

Stepping out from the elevator, Grace says to dr. Walden. "Let me introduce you to my son, he's just over there" she point to Tim's desk and call him up "Timmy"

Hearing his mother voice, Tim look up from his computer screen, seeing his mother, he raise and walk up to his mother "Mom, you're here" and hug her

"Timmy, let me introduce you to dr. Walden, his husband was the doctor that helped your delivery" Grace told him while turn to dr. Walden and see her stood there with her hands covering his face, her eyes focused to Tim's face, then she suddenly let out a whisper "Danny" and pull Tim to her hug.

Gibbs step down from the director office and he saw the whole thing. He approached dr. Walden, then tap on her shoulder, saying "dr. Walden, we better head this way"

Refusing to let go of Tim, she still grab Tim's arm, and practically drag him with her

"I'm not Danny mam, my name is Timothy" Tim told her while trying to pull her hands off his arm

"And he is my son" Grace step in and take dr. Walden's hands off Tim.

Ushering the two angry women to the conference room, Gibbs put them in the opposite side of the table, and pull Tim beside him.

"Let me introduce you all, dr. Walden, this young man here is not Danny, he's my agent, Timothy McGee, the person I told you have the DNA match with your son, Danny" he told Dr Walden,

Then he turn to Grace, "Grace, this is the mother of the lieutenant that I told you had the same DNA as Tim" both women stay stunned by that explanation

"And dr. Walden, I'm sorry to inform you that DNA swab we take from you few days ago, doesn't match Danny's, we don't know what happen here yet, that's why today we ask for you both to came here" Gibbs trying to explain to them the whole case so far.

"But this is impossible, Danny is my son, you can ask Grace there, I carried him in my womb for 9 months, it was a high risk pregnancy, we almost lost him at birth, but he survive it, he's a fighter, always is" she's on her edge of crying now.

Making a connection of things in her mind, Grace put the bomb statement on the case, "I think I know what happen, your husband stole one of my child, swap it with a deceased infant and declare one of my children don't make it"

She look at Tim, "Yes Tim, you have a twin brother, but the doctor that doing the C-Sec told us he don't make it, he died a couple hours after birth, we don't want that to effect on you so we decided it's best to never mentioned anything about this again, we are just so glad you survive"

She turn her eyes to dr. Walden and point her finger to her, "and that doctor is your husband, he stole my child from me, I will sue you for this".

"That's bullshit, Greg won't ever do that to anyone, we have our own child, why should he stole yours?" she got angry by the accusation,

"Then how do you explain that your son have the same DNA as mine?" Grace shout back, not finding any better answer, dr. Walden just sit there, she grind her teeth so hard Tim swear he can hear its sound

"There must have a better explanation about this, Danny is my son" she insist.

Before the war got heated again, Gibbs open his voice, "Let us investigate about this, now we will need each of you to give us the chronology of the birth, separately"

Then he escort dr. Walden first to interrogation room and leave Tim and her mother there. Tim approach her and squat down so his eyes meet hers "Hey, are you ok, mom?" as much as he still angry to her about her betrayal to his dad, he loves her so much, she look at him then she cry, Tim pull her mom in a hug and let her cry in his chest

"I can't believe that I found my other son after he's dead" Tim just stroke her back softly, comforting her, then he say to his mom, "Do you want to see him?" Grace nodded, then Tim called down to autopsy, to inform Ducky they will going down to see Lt Walden.

When Tim open the cloth that covering the lieutenant face, Grace's gasp, looking at him is just like looking at Tim, just lifeless, "It's funny why you never come across each other before? when you life so close, maybe if you two did, we won't be reunited like this" she look at Tim, ask him to put the cover back, she can't stand looking at him like that, it's like looking at Tim lying lifeless there, and she just can't stand it.

"Have you catch the SOB that did this yet?" she ask Tim, Tim nods, "We've catch him mom, and we will make sure he'll pay dearly for this" She turn to hug Tim, she hug him so hard like she want to make sure that Tim is with her and not in that cold storage, she can feel dr. Walden's sorrow, despite all, she's the one raise him from a baby, and she know for sure how much dr. Walden loved Danny, then she says "I feel sorry for her, it's must be hard to lose a son like this, I'm so glad I still have you, and Sarah" she smile at Tim. He strokes her shoulder and pull her closer to him, kissing top of her head and says "You will never lose us mom" then he take her back to conference room and wait for Gibbs there.

She's been staying with Tim for several weeks now, it's like a routine for her, while Tim working in the office she stay at home, doing some cleaning and laundry, and she found a joy in doing that, cleaning Tim's apartment, doing laundry of their clothes, then after all chores finished, she make herself some tea, sitting on the couch, reading one of Tim's book collection, going out for groceries shopping with Tim, she felt at home, this is the life she always wanted for so long, then she remember Tony, and their time together in Israel when he come there to seek for her.

She sit there, with a cup of tea in her hands, trying to analyzing her feeling, towards Tony, and Tim, at last she make her decision, with whom she really want to spend her life with, now it's time to clear things off, she pick up her phone and dial a number. "Hey, it's me, yeah I'm in DC now, we need to talk, see you at 7 tonight, usual place? ok, see you there" then she sent email to Tim, saying she will go to meet with some friends and will be coming home late.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva sit in of the corner booth of the bar, waiting for her guest, then she see him stepping through the bar's door, waving at him and he smile at her and take a seat across her in th booth.

"How are you Ziva?" he ask her.

"I'm fine Tony, how are you" she replied him.

He take his seat across her, examine her face, "Ziva, when did you come back? Why didn't you called me? where are you staying now?" He bombard her with question

"Couple of weeks ago" she replied, smiling.

Oh God, how I missed that smile, He POV. He reach to her hands, holding them in his hands while saying "I missed you so much, why you never give me any news?".

Not want him to get a wrong idea, she retrieve her hands from him and put them in her lap, He got her message.

"So, you found someone" he says, she know that's a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Why bother contact me then?" he says, a bit or sadness there.

"Let me explain first" she says, he just sit there, not saying anything, then she began her explanation

"Do you remember when the last time we together in Israel? The sorrow I felt that time?" she ask him, he just nodded

"He's the one helping me going through that, he always be there even though we only just friends that time, he offer a friendship that so pure and strong, and hope nothing in reply, slowly I become attached to him" she told him.

Feel a bit angry he says "I can be that person you know, if only you give me that chance, you told me you need to find your way on your own, and shut me out, do you know how many times I tried to reach to you without any answer? and now you told me that you choose him because he'd been there for you?"

"I know, I do need to be alone that time, and not just you, as my best friend I shut him out too, and that's what you two have in difference, him, despite my ignorance, keep reaching out for me, timely his email still keep popping out in my inbox, still offering his friendship even after I ignore him for months, and I can feel his growing concern from every of his emails. and that what finally touch me, make me feel worthy again, knowing someone out there have that much concern over me and keep saying that I don't have to going through this alone, and then I reply his email, i sent you one too at the same time, but I never got your replied, but I understand, you need to moved on, and I'm grateful for that" she smile, this time she looks up to find Tony's eyes, want him to know that she really meant it when she says she's grateful that Tony had moved on.

Looking straight into her eyes, Tony felt guilty about that. He never check his personal emails anymore, the one he use just to contact with Ziva, he never checked it again after a month or two of constant emailing Ziva but never got any reply from her. He did trying to moving on from her, from their love that never had a chance to bloom.

She continue her story, "Sometimes I think that this is a fate, a strange fate that brought us together, I flew here because I can feel him need a company, he got into a big problem, and I want to be here for him as he always be there for me, then things just happen on its own, then I realized that I want to awake by his side every morning, sleep in his arms every night, and now I can't even imagine my live without him in the picture" she says dreamily.

Checking his own emotion, he asks "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Actually we not even officially dating yet, I mean, he never officially asked me to be his girlfriend, in fact, till not long ago, I think he not even thought of me as a woman, sexually I meant" she chuckled, remembering her first night in McGee's home

"You mean, you fell in love with him and not sure how he feel about you?" he ask her in confusion,

"Not exactly like that, I know he had a feeling to me too, he's not kind of guy that sleep with someone if he's not have any feeling with them" she trying to explain to him

"But even if he not have that same feeling yet, I intend to make him to fell in love with me, I want him in my life, and I'll do what it takes to get it" she tell him with determination in her voice.

"You love him that much huh?" he gives up, what can he do if he can see how much love in her eyes when she talk about the man.

"Yeah, I never knew I have this kind of love in me before" she smile dreamily.

"I wish your happiness Ziva, but if he ever make you cry, come to me, I'll knock some sense to him, and I know some other people who will help me in that too" he smile to her.

"Actually, the reason I told you about all this is because, he is the person you know" she try to smoother her explanation.

"He's someone I know?" he asks, she nodded and add "You know closely"

"Please don't tell me it's Gibbs" he says

"Nope, not Gibbs, but close enough" she says, biting her lips.

"Probie?" the expression in her face answer his question.

"Your mysterious man is Probie? but how could that possible? I know you two are close, way closer than we are, but you two never seems to have any romantic relationship before, I mean, you never even flirt in the office" he is now officially shocked.

"You means like us" she correct him. He just smirk.

"You might not know this, but way back, I tried to flirt with him, occasionally, but it's just that he's kinda never look at me as a woman before" she sigh

"Once he even said that I'm not a woman when I told him I don't carried a purse, can you believe it" she sighs again.

"What change that then?" he asks her, demanding more explanation

"I always thought of it as a fate, a little accident when we wake up one morning make him see me as one, then one thing lead to another and things just happen" she try to explain it.

"So you've been living with Probie all these time? And he not even tell us you've back?" now he feel angry to Tim, for hiding things from them.

"Don't mad at him, please, it's me that asked him to never tell anyone about my where about, he tried to convince me to meet with you guys several times, but I kept denied that" she told him, trying to calm him down.

"Do you really sure about this? even when you don't even sure about probie's feeling about you? You have to consider Delilah, and Abby, we always know that probie and her always have something special, I just don't want you to get hurt" He told her.

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself, Delilah is not a problem, they've break up couple months ago, he told me that she had found someone, it's funny, but I always get the feeling that he's more relieved than sad from that, I more worried about Abby, but he and Abby will never works, they want different things, Abby's works is her life while Timmy always want a family, I know I can never replace her in his life, but I can give him what Abby can't never give him, a family" she assure Tony.

"You really love him, do you?" He says.

She look at him, then turn her gaze to the floor" I guess so" she answer him.

"Well, good luck with that" he take his glass and toast with her.

"Thank you Tony, I really need your blessing on this" she told him

"And please don't tell Tim about tonight" she beg him, he just smile and nod "OK"

Sitting alone in his couch, Tony can't help but feel jealous to Tim, why everything good always go to Tim?

He have Gibbs as a father, now even Ziva is madly in love with him, what Tim had that what I don't? he sighs, then he realized that, unlike him, Tim always help people out of his good heart, even that is what make him so likeable, I think the whole agency like him, he POV, it's his personality, that's what make him like Tim too.

"You are a damn lucky guy Timothy McGee, hope you can appreciate that" he make a toast to the air, toast for a Timothy McGee.

She unlocked the door and step in to the apartment, following the typewriter sound, she found him typing on his typewriter, seems like he's in the deep of his story, not paying attention to his surrounding, don't want to disturb him, she move to the bathroom to refresh herself and change to one of his sweatshirt, somehow she become accustomed to wear his sweatshirt as pajamas now, then she head to his working space again, finding him still in his deep typing stance, wondering if he had dinner yet or not, she decide to disturb him a little bit, she bend down to hug him from behind, putting her chin on his shoulder, she whispering to his ear "Hey, big writer, had dinner yet?".

Feeling her head on his shoulder and hands around his waist, he's brought back to reality

"Hey, you're home, will have dinner after finished this one, just a little bit more" he give her a peck.

Looking at the clock, it's almost 9 pm, shake her head, she head to the kitchen and fixed some sandwich for him and a glass of milk

"Drink this first, it's almost 9 already, you will got heartburn if you keep your stomach empty longer" then she cut the sandwich into smaller pieces and feed them to him, so he can eat while typing.

Finish with his typing, he close his typewriter and his papers, still chewing on the sandwich Ziva feed him.

He stand up of his chair, stretching his back, then facing Zva and say "Thank you Ziva, what can I do without you?" he took the glass of milk Ziva hand him and finished what left there.

"You have dinner yet?" he ask her, she just nodded.

"So how's your night? having fun with your friends?" he asks her while following her to the kitchen to put down the plate and glass, she just nod again. Her quiet attitude worried him,

"Hey, what's wrong? things not going out well with your friend?" he asks her.

She shake her head "Everything ok Tim, nothing to worried about" she trying to assure him.

"How's your day?" she change the subject, noticing her attempt to change subject,

Tim says "We are still investigating about Danny's status, and don't change the subject Ziva, you are hiding something, you know you can tell me everything, or you don't trust me anymore ?" he ask her.

"It's not like that Tim, it's... complicated" she sighs, "And I don't think it's the right time to talk about this, I don't want to add your burden with my problem" she tell him. "And it's not a big problem anyway, it can wait" she assure him.

He hold her shoulders with his hands then says "Ziva, look at me, I'm OK, I have the whole team on the case, so, it's not really burdening me" he seek her eyes and stare straight to them

"You can always tell me, whatever it is, it won't be a burden for me, you never a burden to me" he told her softly.

"So, what am I to you, Tim?" she ask him, that caught him a little bit off guard, he clearly not expecting that question, feeling his uneasiness she turn her back and walk away from him, but then he caught her hands,

"You are someone important in my life" he says, she stop her walk

"How important?" she ask again, still not turn to face him.

"Very very important" he says

"Enough to spend your life with?" she make her bet, biting her lips.

"Very Important that I can't imagine my life without" he replied her, now she can let out her breath that she don't even realized she's holding, then turn to him,her cheek turn rosy

"Really?" she ask for assurance

"Cross my heart" he say while pulling her hands slowly towards him and pull her into her arms

"I love you Ziva" he whisper to her ear, that's her most waited words, hugging him back, she whisper to his chest "I love you too", then he suddenly tightened his hug and pull her into a spin, make Ziva scream and laughing.

"That's better, smile fit you best" he told her after they collapse together after the spin.

"Thank you, Tim" she says and pull him close and claim his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Their investigation of Lt. Danny Walden's history lead them to an old retired nurse that once supervising the NICU room, from her the mystery of their identity at last revealed

When Grace still in the surgery room, dr. Sydney Walden got an emergency, her baby need to be born immediately, so they rush her to the surgery room and prepare her for C-Sec. Grace's born a twin, but one of them need to be sent to NICU for more observation since he got strangled by his cord, dr. Walden did his wife's surgery right after Grace's, their baby was born alive, but his condition is not good, his lung fail and judge by his condition, the baby might not life through the night.

Visiting his baby in NICU, dr. Walden can't help but feel desperate, why is it fate can be so unfair, while he save a twin baby of other people, his own might not survive the night.

Looking at both babies in NICU, one of his own, the other one of the McGee's, both babies looks alike, light brown hair, fair wrinkled skin, but one of them will survived while the other one might not be, sudden thought come across his mind, looks around and see no one watching him, he switch the label of the babies, next what he need to do is just change the baby's' medical records, he's their doctor anyway, the nurse saw what he did, but after a long consideration, she decide to just turn her head around, she had knew dr. Walden and his wife for a long time, they are both good person, they volunteering in homeless centre, providing medical assistance for them pro bono, and she know how much this baby means to them, specially to dr. Sydney Walden, it's her last chance to have a child of her own, so she decide to just pretend she never see that, that's why when the baby passed away, she gave the bad news to the McGee, they buried the baby a day after in an unnamed grave in their family graveyard, and 3 days later, Grace and John McGee took Timothy McGee home and Sydney and Greg Walden took Danny Walden home.

The revelation is a big blow for dr. Sydney Walden, it sent her to ICU for heart attack, feeling pity to her, Grace decide not to file a lawsuit against her, she can understand her feeling, find out her real son had long gone is a devastating news, and her husband switched him with other people's baby, that's another blow, and she's about to lose the right to bring back the body of a man that she raised and loved as her own son for 36 years home to be buried, how will she explain that to her families and friends?

After a long heart to heart conversation between Grace and Sydney, they agreed to let Danny buried in the Walden's family, however he was raised as a Walden anyway, but they will add Gibbs name in the tomb, and Grace and Gibbs allowed to visit the grave at anytime, that's how Lt. Danny Walden then buried as Lt. Danny Walden Gibbs.

"Thank you for giving him my name" Gibbs whispers to Grace's ear when he stood beside her in Danny's funeral. "This is the least I can do to make it up to you" she says, put her hand on his and squeeze it a little, and this not gone unnoticed by Tim and the rest of the team.

Before the funeral, Grace and Tim went to Penny's house to explain things to her, to their surprise, Penny told them that she had always knew that Tim is not John's son, seems like John did too, they have that suspicion ever since Grace's pregnancy, it's too sudden and as a woman, she knew that the twin's birth not premature, and that means that they are not Johns, but she saw how happy John was with the baby's born and she too really grateful that she at last become a grandmother, so they decide to just put that aside, their suspicion confirmed when Tim got into accident when he was 16, from Tim's doctor they knew he got a very rare blood type, and that not match John's or Grace's, but they loved Tim so much, it doesn't matter whose blood runs in his body, he is Timothy McGee, he is John's son and that's enough for him, so does Penny, Tim is Penny's golden boy, he had captured her heart ever since his born, and nothing can ever change that, he is her grandson, and Penny can see how hard Grace try to redeem her mistakes, she become the best wife a man can ever hope to have, and a good mother for her children. And she can see the guilt in her eyes every time she saw John playing with Tim, and she know that what every mistake Grace did, she had paid it full with everyday of her life.

Tim can't hold his tears, he hugged her so hard and flood her favorite blouse with tears. They just sat there like that for hours, Grace looked at them and can't help but feeling relieve, her biggest fear had find its redemption, then Grace told Penny about Lt. Denny Walden, and her agreement with dr. Sydney Walden, and she too agree with Grace's decision.

Tim and Ziva knocking on Gibbs door with apple pie and wine in their hands. Gibbs invite them for dinner, and when they reach his home, they surprised by finding Gibbs house door locked, when it usually not, the next surprise is when he motioned them to the dining room, they found Grace in there, cooking in Gibbs kitchen, obviously preparing dinner for them, glance to each other, they wondering what's going on between those two.

"Hey mom" ""Hi Grace" Tim and Ziva says their greeting to Grace.

"Hey Timmy, Ziva, you are early, the dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Grace shout to them.

Put the apple pie and wine on the table, Ziva went to help Grace with the cooking and Tim went to join Gibbs that sit in the couch, reading newspaper.

Tim shot suspicious stare to Gibbs while ask him "You got something to tell me Gibbs?"

"What?" He smirk, avoiding his question and keep on reading his newspaper

"What's my mom doing here in your kitchen?" he ask again.

"Cooking, obviously" he said, hide his smirk behind the newspaper.

"And why is she's cooking here in your kitchen?" Tim grow impatience

"Why not?" he ask Tim back, not finding how to answer that, Tim close his mouth, then take the boat building magazine in the table and pretend to read them.

Gibbs smirk victoriously behind his newspaper.

The dinner goes smoothly, the foods is good, Grace is a good cook, and with Ziva as assistant, they can only expect the best, the chat is light, and unexpectedly full with laughter, people will see them as a happy family having their dinner, Ziva and Tim can't help but notice how Gibbs look so different around Grace, he smile more, even crack some jokes and laugh with them, that is definitely something new to them.

After dinner, both women chase them out of the dining room when they tried to help them with the cleaning, head back to the living room, Gibbs motioned Tim to the porch instead

Sitting there, Gibbs then tell Tim "Grace and me somehow become close lately, during her divorce with that real estate agent" Tim turn to Gibbs, not saying anything.

Gibbs continue "I need to know if you are OK with that", he look at Tim.

Tim look at the road in front of them, obviously thinking, then he says "I just don't want mom ended up like your other ex wives Gibbs, I don't think I can forgive you if you hurt her"

"I can't promise you anything, but I do hope this will work out, son" he say, sighing, then continue

"The night before she left, I was proposing to her, I want her in my life, hell, she was my life back then" he take a deep breath, "that's when she gave me that blowback news, she'd married, I was so shocked, my mind went blank, she hold the shocked me all night, keep saying sorry, I was so numb, the rest of the night just go in a blur, and when I woke up the next morning, she'd left, leave only this letter" he handed out a worn out letter, obviously from being hold too many times, it had several faint watermark stains, from tears maybe.

"You still keep it after all these years?" Tim says, looking at the letter that only contains 'I'm sorry, I love you'

"I hang on that letter for months, look at it at every free time I had, hoping that maybe if I look at it hard enough, somehow she will suddenly come back to me, a sad smile in his face, obviously remembering his foolishness back then.

Shannon was my savior, she was my best friend, and she's the one help me going through this" He smile to Tim

Looking back at the letter, he says "I thought that this was lost somewhere, but seems like Shannon found it and keep it safe, she know how much this means to me, found it along with all my letters to her" he smile at Shannon memory.

Tim never know Gibbs had that much love to his mother, he don't know how are their relation now, but he sure Gibbs will never intentionally hurt his mom, so he decided to give them his blessing "Just make sure to take care of her, she deserve it, she's been through enough"

Gibbs just shot his smile to Tim, glad he got the green light from Tim, and that's what matter for him, his little family will be reunited at last.

"So, how about you and Ziva?" Gibbs ask him back

He smile shyly. "I planned to asked her to settling down with me" he pull a velvet box from his pocket, "just picked it up on my way home today" open it to show Gibbs

Gibbs smirk his approval. "Treat her well Tim, she really need you" he add

"That's my plan, won't let her go again" Tim says

"When you planned to tell the team?" Gibbs ask him

"Do we have to? Ziva seems not ready yet" Tim tell Gibbs his concern.

"You can't hide things like this forever, especially since you've planned to proposed to her" Gibbs add

"And the team will feel betrayed if you keep something important like this from them" He eyed Tim

"Yeah, I know, I need to discuss this with her later" Tim sighed, wondering how will Tony and Abby take the news.

Two women looking out of the window, seeing both of their men sitting there, deep in their conversation, not noticing they are being watched, both of them can't help but smile to each other, how those two are so much alike, the way they sit, tilting their head when they paying attention when the other talking, and both have unquestioned loyalty towards their friends and spouse.

Ziva tell Grace "They are indeed Father and Son", smiling, Grace nodded her approval

Then she suddenly hug Ziva and tell her "Thank you so much for being there for Tim"

She just smile shyly then say, "I should be the one that thank him" they just exchange smiles, "We have the best man a woman can ever hope for" Ziva says, Grace nodded her agreement.

Later that night

Ziva snuggle to Tim that sitting in the couch reading one of his Sherlock Holmes series, he put his arm around her so they can share the book, but instead reading it, she ask him "so, what's you and Gibbs talk about in the porch? seems like you two are discussing something important" she fishing him for answer.

Tim bit back his smile, saying "Nothing, just discuss about the case"

She pinch his stomach, "Liar, you don't have an active case, so spit it out"

"Ouch, that's hurt" Tim grimace, rubbing his stomach

"So, you want to play harsh?" he says playfully, then start tickling her, laughing she tickle him back and they have tickle war until they got complaint from Tim's neighbour, saying that their noise is even louder than Tim's paper shredder. They apologize to the neighbour, then after closing the door, they burst into laughter.

She lay on the side of his chest with his arm around her. That has become their sleeping habit. Tim run her hands along her hair and tell her about his conversation with Gibbs.

"Gibbs asked me, when will we let the team know about us" he ask her with a soft tone.

"Are you ready for that?" he continue when she not say anything about that, she look up to him, "Are you?" she ask him back

Look confused, he says "Of course, I thought that you are not ready to meet them yet".

"Are you sure?" she asks him again.

Now totally confuse, he sit down, facing her and ask in confusion, "Why do you think I'm not ready to tell the team about us?"

She sit there, looking down to her hands, suddenly feel nervous, "You ready to tell Abby about us?"

Tim laugh, "What about Abby? I know she will be mad because we don't tell her sooner, but hiding it from her longer will only make her angrier, right?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "No, Tim, I mean, do you ready to tell her about OUR relationship, we, us"

"And why should I be not ready to tell Abby that you are my girlfriend?" now he's officially confused.

"Because you and Abby have some special relationship that other people can't go between ?" she says.

Tim laugh, "Don't tell me that you jealous of Abby, we are best friends, just that, nothing more, swear" he form a V with his hands.

"Does this means that I should be jealous of Tony?" he asks her jokingly. and he got a hit by a pillow as the answer. "Ok..ok, I get it, stop it" he hug her to seize the pillow from her.

"So, should we invite them for dinner on Sunday?" he ask her.

"Why not tomorrow?" she ask him back

"Getting impatient, are we?" he answer slyly, another pillow hit him. he smile, then adds, "because tomorrow I've reserve a place for dinner, just two of us, we will dine out, free you from your cooking task"

"What should I do to deserve that? she tease him, running her finger along his jaw. " a kiss will do" he says and bend down to claim her lips


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday night

Tim take Ziva to very nice restaurant in DC, it's inside a small Inn, the atmosphere is cozy and homey, they being redirected to their seat, one spot with a beautiful view to the garden, a red rose placed in the middle of table, the dinner was nice, wonderful foods, with a romantic music played in the background, "it's a wonderful dinner Tim, thank you" Ziva told him

He smile, then he stand up before he kneel down on one of his knee in front of her, holding her left hand he say "Ziva, I might not a perfect man, but I can't imagine my life without you, so, here am I, kneeling before you, selfishly begging you to always stay beside me, because without you my life will never complete, so, Ziva David, will you marry me?" he pull out a velvet box from his pocket, open it and present it to Ziva.

She sit there with her hands covering her mouth and teary eyes for a couple minutes, it's too much surprise for her, and that is the longest couple minutes for Tim, before she hug him and whisper, "Of course I do".

He stand up and pull her into a big hug, take her to a spin, applause rounded around the restaurants and the staff and visitors congratulate them, it's indeed a perfect dinner.

Holding hands, they head to his car, now they have the perfect reason to hold the dinner tomorrow.

Sunday night

Tim and Ziva decide to hold the dinner at Gibbs place, there's no way they will all fit into Tim's tiny apartment. They have announced their happy news to Gibbs and Grace, they are happy for them and decide to throw a small celebration instead of simple dinner.

Tony and Abby arrive at Gibbs house together, they meet in the parking lot. Abby bought an apple pie as desert while Tony bought a bottle of wine, Tim opened the door for them,

"Hi, Probie, what's the celebration for?" Tony ask him while hand him the wine,

"Yeah, what's the sudden dinner for?" Abby ask him and hand him the pie,

"What? I can't invite my friends for dinner?" he just smile and tell them to head to the living room. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy are already there. They join their conversation while waiting for dinner call.

Ziva pop up to the living room announcing "Dinners ready" Upon seeing her, Abby burst towards her, scream and hug her in her bone crushing hug "Ziva, you are back".

"Abby, can't breath" Ziva says, tapping Abby's hands

Abby loosen her hug, "Sorry, just very glad you are back, I missed you"

Ziva smile to her "I missed you too"

Tony smile, shake her and pull her into a hug, he say "Welcome home Ziva", then he notice the ring in her fingers, so he whispering "congratulation" to her.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva whisper back, then adds "Dinner's ready, lets eat them before it get cold"

After they all seated and say their blessing, they dig in the delicious dinner, Ziva and Grace are both best cook, so it just expected, Tony praise the foods, saying he hope they will invite him more often with these good foods, Abby and Ducky are bombarding Ziva with question, how long have she back in DC, why no news, and other things, overall, the dinner run smoothly.

After finished their deserts, Tim and Ziva raise from their seats and Tim cough to get their attention.

"Ehm..ehm…" He take his breath before continue "Guys, we have something to share with all of you" he stop, take his breath, try to loosen the knot in his stomach and continue again

"It's something good, don't worry, or at least I hope so" he smirk, trying to calm down his own nervousness, he smile to Ziva, pull out his hand to bring Ziva's left hand up, showing the ring in her finger to all of them, he say "We are engaged".

Instead of joyful cheers, the room feel in silent, Tim think he can even heard the crickets sounds in Gibbs backyard, is it really that big of surprise? his POV.

Jimmy be the one to break the silence "Wow, we don't even know you two are dating before, but congratulation anyway" he raise and shake both of them.

Ducky smile, not talk much he only bid them congratulation and pull them in a big hug and whisper to Tim's ear "Treat her well, Timothy"

Being the one that had known before, Tony had reach his calm, he come to hug Tim "Good Job Probie, I always know you will got yourself a dangerous girl, judging from your dating history, let me see, you dated a credit card fraud, an assassin, a gamer that being targeted, and congratulation, you ended up with an ex-mossad ninja assassin" he says

"Thanks Tony" Tim says, laughing, then Tony continue "Better watch your ass Probie, she can kill you 20 ways with a paperclip" and he got a jab from Ziva for that. Tim laugh at their antic.

Abby sit there, trying to absorb the shock of the news and their friends congratulate Tim and Ziva one by one, even Tony, she always knew Tony have something special to Ziva, how can he so relax with the news that Tim and Ziva is engaged? She feel like something pierce right to her heart and its hurt so much when Tim announced that he and Ziva are engaged.

First she feel betrayed, Tim never even told her that he and Ziva was dating, he always told her whenever he found a new girlfriend before.

Second, she can't understand her own feeling, she loves Tim, and Ziva, and she want them to be happy, but something in her heart just can't accept the reality that Tim and Ziva are now together.

No matter how many women Tim dated before, she doesn't care, because in the end, if anything happen, Tim will always come back to her, what they have are much more than just romantic love, and now thing will be different, he's engaged, not only just dating someone, and she afraid that that will changed what she and Tim relationship, but she can't be selfish, so she push herself up off the chair, put a fake smile in her face and congratulate them.

PS: I feel sorry for Abby, but she got her chances and she blows them out, so, her loses is Ziva's gain, sorry Abby


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs can sense Abby's hesitation, so when Abby step out when the other still celebrate inside, he followed her to the porch.

Gibbs take a seat beside Abby on the porch, put his hands over her shoulder, hold her close.

"Hey, are you ok?" he ask her.

"I don't know Gibbs" she sighs, "Seems like I've brake you rules #5, I waste goods, and now someone else get it, do you think I can get him back Gibbs?" Abby ask him. Gibbs just glare at her.

"Of course I won't do that, Ziva is my friends too" Abby answer her own question.

"It just.. he's engaged, Gibbs, how come he suddenly get engage when I don't even know he's even seeing someone?, he always told me if he's seeing someone" she keep rumbling and Gibbs just sit there, lending his ear.

"Do you know about them?" she ask him, Gibbs just look at her

"Of course you know, Tim is your son anyway" she answer her own question again.

"Why you never told me about them before?" she ask Gibbs again.

"It's their call Abby, not mine" he says

"If you told me before maybe I can anticipate things" she says.

"When I first see Ziva, she's the one opening the door for me in Tim's apartment, I didn't know how far their relationship at that time, but I can see how much Ziva care about Tim" He told her.

"You had your chance Abbs, and you've missed them, you know that, don't you" Gibbs ask her.

Personally he would prefer if Abby and Tim can be together, no one better for Abby than Tim, and Abby had become his daughter all these years, but Abby had let that opportunity slip off so many times, and now Tim has chose Ziva and he always thought of her as his daughter too, maybe not as spoiled as Abby, so nevertheless the same, and they are happy together, that's what matter for him.

"I've screwed up big time, right?" Abby ask Gibbs. Her eyes teary, she know there's nothing she can do now, beside hold to their friendship.

"Very" Gibbs reply her and pull her closer.

"But I know you will always have a special place in Tim's heart, you two are best friends after all, right?" he says

"Yeah, we are, that's something I won't trade for the world" she says, a bitter smile on her face.

"Let's get back inside before they think we disappeared or something" Gibbs stand up and stretch his hands to Abby, guiding her up and usher her back to the party inside.

Unknown by them, someone stood there in the shadow, overheard their conversation, after they disappear inside the house, she come out of the shadow, and whispering "I'm sorry Abby" her eyes teary when she look at the ring in her finger.

Monday

Tim get down to Abby's lab, Gibbs ask him to check on her, see if she found anything on their new case. He step in her labs, no music, then he see her stand in front of major mass spec, her eyes lost. "Abby..Abby" he called her but she seems not hearing him, so he tab on her shoulder.

"Abby" he tab on her shoulder, she brought back to the reality.

"Hey Tim, I not have anything for you yet, go back upstairs" she turn her back to him and head to her computer.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he ask her

"Nothing" she replied, now head to the computer in her office, Tim followed her there and get in before she can closed the glass door.

"Ok, tell me, what's wrong?" he says, squatting down her side, turn her to face him.

"I tell you, nothing" she turn herself back to her computer.

"Just my best friend suddenly got engaged and I don't even know that he was dating anyone" she spill out her anger.

"Abbs, I'm so sorry, you know I don't want to hide anything from you, but, you see, Ziva don't want to let people know that she's back yet, and things just got complicated," he lost words trying to explain to her. "I'm so sorry Abbs, would you forgive me" he take her hands and look at her with her big puppy eyes.

"You cheater, how could I stay mad at that big puppy eyes of yours?" she smile at him.

"No more secret?" she point her pinky towards Tim

"No more secret" Tim link his pinky to hers.

"Now, I might can use your help with the victim's laptop, it's heavily encrypted" she drag him back to the lab computer.

Ziva might have Timmy outside the office, but here, he's hers, Abby smile at that thought, she glance to Tim and they share the glance, smiling, exchange their unspoken understanding, yes, there's something other people can't steal from them, not even Ziva, Abby pov, winning smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a slow and peaceful day, no dead marine, cold case not found any leads, so by the end of working day they can go home on time.

Bouncing to the bullpen, Abby come directly to Tim's desk, standing there waiting for him to notice her.

"What's up Abbs?" he asks her when getting his stuff, ready to head back home. Gibbs had signaled them to go home few minutes ago.

"I'm coming home with you, I want to borrow Ziva for a moment" she smile at him, stating her business. He just shook his head, with Abby, it's always a statement, not request.

"Let's go" he tell her and Abby slip her hands to his elbow and they bid goodbye to the rest of the team.

Watching Tim and Abby walking together to the elevator, several thought come across their team member.

Gibbs is relieved that Abby and Tim seems already made their peace, well, Abby make her peace, while Tony in the other hand, feel a bit concerned of their relationship, seeing Tim and Abby like that, will everything will be OK for Ziva ? but then again, Tim and Abby are always a good friends, even when they dated other people. He just hope things will be ok, for Ziva sake, he don't want her to get hurt anymore and Tim sometimes can be so clueless when it's come to women's feeling.

"Ziva, I'm home" Tim shout from the door the minute he step in his apartment, that had become his habit ever since they live together.

Abby can't help but feel a bit uneasy on that calling, but she repressed it, putting her best smile.

"Over here, Tim" Ziva answer him from the kitchen.

Tim walk to the kitchen with Abby tailed behind him.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Tim approached her and hug her waist from behind, forgetting Abby presence behind him. Ziva lean back to him, still focusing to her cooking. "Dinner" she says

"You are early today" she says then give him a peck, then they hear somebody cough from behind. Tim suddenly remember that Abby still with them, he shyly release his hug and says "Look who I bring with me?"

Turn around Ziva see Abby standing there, smiling

"Hi Ziva, I thought that since we can get to go home early today, we'll go shopping for your engagement gift, I haven't gave you two anything yet, so, let's go" she tell her and give Ziva her let's go sign.

"But Abby, I'm in the middle of cooking here" Ziva try to avoid going with her.

"Timmy can continue that, right Timmy?" she ask Tim

Rolling his eyes, Tim raise his hands in surrender gesture. "OK, you two go, I will take it from here" he motion Ziva to follow Abby.

Give up, she told Tim what she was about to cook, make sure he can handle that, she go grab her wallet then says "Tim, we're leaving" she told him before walk away to join Abby.

"You two have fun, don't worry about dinner, I can handle it" he assure her then give her a light kiss before shoo them go. He glad two important women in his life can get along so well. He smile and continue his cooking.

They sit in Abby car in silence. Ziva can't get Abby and Gibbs conversation out of her head, and now she's really confused of Abby's sudden enthusiasm.

"Where are we going Abby?" Ziva ask her, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about nearest Mall, or do you have other place in mind?" Abby ask her back, her eyes still focus on the road.

"No, nearest Mall is ok" Ziva says, with that the conversation ended and the silence continue till they reach the mall and get out of the car.

"What would you like for the gift?" Abby ask Ziva.

"Hmm…. I dunno, what you want to give us? it's your gift anyway" Ziva says.

"OK" abby says then drag her along , she take her to an antique store and after browsing for sometimes, she pick something that look like an old pocket watch with 'Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective' engraved in it and grasp "Oh, Timmy would loved this, what do you say?" she ask Ziva. Ziva nodded her agreement, leave it to Abby to find Tim's favourite, her pov. Then Abby head to the owner and ask him to wrap up the watch.

"Ok, gift for Timmy done, now, we go shopping for yours" she smile broadly to Ziva and half drag her along.

Looking at Abby's sincerity, Ziva loosen her suspicion, "She's just being Abby" her POV and smile back then they do window shopping and ended up buying some accessories for Ziva, Abby insist that they will look good on Ziva, her treat, she even bought a sexy lingerie for her and an hour later, feel fun and exhausted, they decided to called it off and head back to Abby's car.

"That was fun" Abby says after they sit in the car, she smile broadly to Ziva.

"Yeah, fun, and exhausting" Ziva says, smile back to her

"We should do this some other time" Abby wink at her.

"Yeah, but next time, make sure to give me a call before turning up" Ziva says to Abby, smiling

Abby smile back to her before saying "I can see Timmy really in love with you" Abby suddenly change the topic.

Ziva fell in silence by the sudden change of topic.

"I really love him too" she says.

"Are you sure? how about Tony?" she ask her.

"Tony is just a friend" Ziva says

"You sure about that? how about when Tony go to Israel to search for you? don't tell me there's nothing going on between you two there?" Abby ask again, demanding an honest answer from her.

"Abby, there's nothing between me and Tony, at least not anymore, ever since I came here, my priority and my attention are only Tim, I love him so much and I don't want to lose him" Ziva says, her eyes begging for an understanding from Abby.

"Does Tim know about you and Tony?" Abby ask her.

"No, but I had talk about this with Tony and he agreed to keep what ever happen between us a secret and buried them" Ziva explain to her.

"Why the lie? why not just tell him the truth?" Abby not understand why she must lie about that to Tim.

"I'm just.. Tim always looks at Tony as his brother, and if he know about my past relationship with Tony, he will not want me as his girl friend, left alone fiance, you know Tim, he will think that he had betrayed Tony by dating me, and I… I can't lose him Abby, I can't imagine my live without him, please" she beg her.

"Are you sure keeping secret will good for your relationship future?" Abby ask her.

"I will tell him, one day, but not now, please" Ziva plead to her.

"Ok, I'll leave it for now, because I can see how much Timmy love you, but you, you make sure to never hurt him" Abby point at her.

"Because if you do" Abby says

"I won't, I know that you can kill me and leave no forensic evidence" Ziva cut her words, a slight smile in her face.

"That too, but what I want to say is, if you hurt Timmy, I will make sure that will be the the last time you will ever see him, I'll take him back, and make sure he will never get back to you" Abby give her the final blow, and that wipe out all the blood from Ziva face.

She turn to Abby and see that she really mean every words she says.

"Timmy is the best friend I ever have, and the best man I ever know, you are so blessed to get him, I hope you realized that, so, I will do my best to keep his happiness, even if it's means I have to cover your lies" she point that out to Ziva.

"Ok, now we better head home before Timmy worried about us" she said and drive back to Tim's apartment.

"We are home" Abby announce their arrival at Tim's apartment, Tim walk out from the kitchen, still wearing the apron, saying "Great, you are on time for the dinner" and walk down to give Ziva a peck.

"Having fun girls?" he ask them.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun, right Ziva?" Abby says spreading her big smile while look at Ziva

"Yeah, it was really fun" Ziva play along, at least she's not lying, they are having fun before the last conversation.

"Great, then I take it you must be hungry after all the shopping, so, lets dig in" Tim usher them to the kitchen after they ditch their shopping bags in the couch.

"Open it, your engagement gift" Abby told Tim while hand him the present they pick for him in the antique shop.

Tim open the wraps, see the thing in the box and says "Oh, this is great, thank you Abby, you always know what I want" he told her and get up from his chair and give her a peck from across the table.

Ziva see their attitude, she can tell how close those two are, she realized that Abby can really live her threat up, a chill go down in her spine, but she try to hide them and put up a happy face.

"So what Abby gave you?" Tim ask Ziva

"Something that you would like" Ziva tease him, wink at Abby

"Oh, and don't hesitate to ask me if you two need help arranging the wedding, I'm good at arranging wedding" Abby sudden burst make Tim choked at his foods.

Patting his shoulder, Ziva ask her "Are you ok Tim?" while Abby him a glass of water.

"I'm ok" Tim told them

"Abby, we just got engaged, not that rush for marriage" Tim told Abby after his choke gone.

"Right, Ziva?" Tim ask her for back up

Feeling a bit disappointed, she just nod and says "Yeah, we are not rushing to get married Abby"

Abby just shrug, and says, "I'm just saying, so you know that I'll be ready to help when you two need it"

"Thanks Abby, I know I can always count on you" Tim smile at her sincerely, and their dinner continue in light chat.


	19. Chapter 19

He can tell that something is bothering her, instead of showing off their shopping result, she shove the bags into the closet without even open them and they get ready for bed without d head to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and instead of wearing his old t-shirt as usual, she wear her own pajamas, something is definitely wrong, he's wondering what mistake had he done? so while brushing his teeth, he try to recall their conversation over dinner. Ah, I know what's wrong, his pov, then he smile and head to the bedroom and join her in their bed. She had lay down there, head to her side of the bed, pretending to sleep.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he ask her. No answer, she pretend to sleeping. Tim shake his head, light smile in his face, she can be such a child. So, he get to her side, squat down so he facing right to her face, looking at her, pretending to sleep, he pinch her nose and say "Come on, I know you haven't sleep yet"

She open her eyes, he can see hurt in there, now that's something he's not anticipated, so he cupped her face and say softly "Hey, what's wrong? did I do something that make you sad?"

She shake her head, now she can't hold back her tears as they start running down her face, she quickly wipe them up.

"I'm sorry if I make you cry" he pick her up and pull her in a hug, caressing her back.

"Is it because I tell Abby that we not thinking about marriage yet?" he ask her. Her silence answer his question.

"Silly girl, of course I want to get married with you, that's why I proposed to you for, right?" he says.

"But we not even discuss about that between us yet, so, there's absolutely not appropriate if I told Abby about our wedding plan first when I not even discuss it with you yet" he explain to her.

Hearing his explanation, her heart lightened, so, it's not because he regret his proposal.

Feeling her cry stopped, he add "Besides, you really want to ask Abby's help for arranging our marriage?" he ask her while looking to her eyes, playful smile in his face.

"I think not" she says, now smiling too.

"Me neither, I mean, imagine what will it be, she might use vampire wedding theme, and all guest will need to dressed in black and the priest will wear a vampire cape" he said, then they laugh together.

"So, do you have a particular date in mind?" he asks her and they drawn in the discussion about their wedding date to be.

While in the other part of the town, Gibbs and Grace cuddling in their couch, enjoying the warmth from fireplaces while flipping through an old photo album, Grace explains every pictures of Tim to Gibbs while they flipping through the albums. Gibbs caress Grace's hair embracing the peacefulness of the night while browsing through his son's childhood, trying to catch up the lost time.

"You know, I always dream of this ever since I met you" Gibbs says

"Hm…" Grace mumbling, don't want to disturb the charm of the night and the peaceful between them.

"Spend the nights with you in my arms, in front of the warm fireplace, doing nothing but savoring the peacefulness of the night, browsing the old photos of our child, remembering the past" Gibbs says again.

"I wish it's me in that pictures with Tim" He sighs.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I really wish things was different back then" she says, looking up and bring her hands to his face

Gibbs hold her hands that placed in his face and bring it to his lips and kiss it, he look straight to her eyes and says "Let's just forget about the past Gracie, and look towards the future"

"This might not as romantic as that night, but I want to ask you the same question, and I hope this time I'll wont get the same answer as last time" he says, but no jokes in his tones.

"Gracie, I don't want to lose you again, I want go home everyday to you, having you in my arms every night and wake up looking at your beautiful eyes every day, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, so, would you marry me?" he ask her, and out of nowhere he present her the same ring he use when he proposed to her almost 40 yrs ago.

Her eyes watery, she can't hide her happiness, and says "Oh Jethro, You still keep the ring?" she smile, looking at the his nervousness, he reminds her of how nervous he was when he proposed that night, the night that end bad for both of them.

"I've wait my whole life to tell you this, and I won't wait any longer to say it" she smile then continue with "Yes, I'll marry you" then he slip the ring to her finger and kiss it. They look at each other, then he pull her into a big hug and they laugh and cry at the same time, their long waited love at last find its harbour, no words can express their feeling right now, their family will soon be complete, at last.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Secret Affair

Author: Syalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and made up character, all other characters belong to their respective owner. And no profit is earned through this creation.

This one not beta-ed yet, so, pardon me if the English still unbearable :p just think maybe some that can actually understand it will want to get an update :p

**Chapter 20:**

A week later, they gather Tim and Sarah and announce their engagement to them, Sarah and Tim congratulate them, and Sarah jokingly threatening Gibbs to better treat their mom good, and Tim add, or else you will have to deal with them, there's no joke in his tone, Gibbs know that Tim really mean it, and he will shows Tim how much he love Grace, then a month later, Gibbs and Grace held their wedding in a small church not far from his house, attended only by closest friends and family.

They held a small party in Gibbs backyard, they can all see how smile never left Gibbs face the whole day, his usual strict face gone, replaced by a handsome and charming groom.

It is the happiest day in Gibbs life, this might be the simplest marriage party he ever held, but the feeling is so different, like scars in his heart are vanished completely, Shannon healed his scattered heart, but the scars still there, when Shannon and Kelly passed away, they left a big hole in that already full of scars heart, and no one seems could fill that hole until Grace came to his life again.

FLASHBACK  
>Gibbs was hurt when he found out about Grace hiding Tim from him for more than 36 years, his anger and frustration increased when she asked him to not tell that Tim is his son, but all that anger wiped away by a single tear.<p>

The night when Gibbs went to her hotel to confront her, after all the heated arguments they had, he found out that she's in the middle of divorce, her husband had cheated on her for years, tragically, she found that out when she came home earlier than scheduled, because she's avoiding Gibbs.

Grace arrived at her house early, checking her watch, she knows that at that time of day, Danny would probably still asleep, so, she silently snuck to their bedroom, want to surprised him by silently snuggle to him, she need that after all the shock of met Gibbs again, but what she saw in their bedroom surprised her more, her husband sleeping with a half naked woman his arm, wearing Grace favorite lingerie, in their bed, and judging from the rumpled bed, obviously they not playing scrabble on bed.

At first Grace thought that Dan brought home a prostitute, but he's not, he take his mistress into their house, make love to her on their bed, taking the opportunity while she's miles away to comfort her children.

Dan swear this is the first time they did it in Dan and Grace home, and that's because he thought that Grace won't be coming home till end of the week as scheduled, like that could change the obvious reality that he had an affair. Grace chuckled, sinisterly, suddenly felt like this is God punishment for her, give her a taste of her own medicine.  
>She move out of the house and filed for a divorce that same day. Nothing Dan said can change her decision.<p>

Ever since Gibbs learn about Grace's divorce, he never left Grace alone, offering his shoulder for her to cry on, helping her arrange her life back, even help her find a new place to stay, and just like old time, their old flames that apparently still hidden deep in their heart, never actually died, grow again, in high speed, burning inside them, that's when Gibbs decide that it's time to invite Tim over for dinner, he need to know how will Tim react if they got back together, good thing that Tim did not object, even though he still felt skeptic about the idea that Gibbs and his mother rekindled their old love, he afraid that Gibbs will hurt his mother, judging from Gibbs pass love lives.  
>But Gibbs will prove to his son how much he love Grace and will do his best to make her happy.<p>

END OF FLASHBACK

Truthfully speaking, this is not what Gibbs picturing when he propose to Grace, he wanted to give her a memorable wedding, a day to remember, but Grace is still the old Grace, she refuse the big and merry wedding or fancy wedding dress, say that they are too old for that, and that's a waste of money, and instead, they decided to use the money for a surprise for Tim, something that will be useful since Tim too will have his own family soon.

Gibbs happy to learn that Grace have not change a bit, still that simple and humble girl he fell in love with 37 yrs ago, always put the need of people she love in front of her own.

And Grace surprised him more when she ask Gibbs permission to pay a visit to Shannon and Kelly's graves, and in front of their graves, she asked for their blessing and say her thanks to Shannon for helped Gibbs went through his darkest time when Grace left him, and promised Shannon that she will take good care of Gibbs, that's the most touching moment for Gibbs.

Gibbs take his eyes to the dance floor, where Grace is now dancing with Tim, they are his biggest treasures he never imagine he will ever have again, after Shannon and Kelly passed away, the surprise gifts God gave him in his elder year, and his eyes get wet, he quickly wipe that and walk to Tim and Grace and cut in to dance with his wife.

Ziva stand in the shadow, watching Tim dance with his mother and then Gibbs cut in to dance with Grace. She can see love radiating from both Gibbs and Grace, they are such a sweet couple.  
>She know their history, and how lies tear them apart and messed with their lives for so many years, and how that hurt them and also Tim when the truth revealed.<p>

Good thing they can actually worked things out between them, and now they can get their happiness again after all the lies sorted out, and she decided, she don't want her relationship with Tim destroyed by lies, specially because this include people that really close to them, she need to tell Tim the truth about her and Tony, but she really scared of the consequences, how if Tim can't take it and decide to left her? "oh God, what should I do?"

She push that mind aside and put on a smile when Tim approach her and ask her for a dance.  
>They dance with their minds thinking different thoughts, while Tim think of how happy they will be if this is their wedding dance, Ziva's mind think of how if this is their last dance together?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Secret Affair

**Author:** Syalie

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story and made up character, all other characters belong to their respective owner. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Not Beta-ed yet, my beta reader seems bit busy, and personally I will hate it when the story I'm reading got hanged too long, so I post this so if you don't mind my lousy English, hope you will enjoy this :p

**Chapter 20:**

Ziva had been trying to gather her gut, find a good way and the right time to tell Tim about her past with Tony while they are preparing for their wedding that will be held on December, taking the advantage of Christmas leave. She kept on reasoning to herself that the time is not right yet, she will tell him when the time is right, and keep dragging it till it's only a month away from their wedding day.

All things mostly arranged, and Tim asked Gibbs help to handle Abby's helping hand, they appreciate the good will of everyone, specially Abby, but they want this to become something private and special for both of them and that means they want to arrange things their own.

Especially on the details like wedding gown, cake, decorations and they want a simple party only, no particular theme. Tim had difficulties explained to Abby why they don't need her help, and then he asked for Gibbs help and things solved, even though Abby still a bit not happy of that, but Ziva had asked her to become her bridesmaid and she can choose the bridesmaid's costume, and that seems to lighten her a bit.

With almost everything arranged, Tim and Ziva can breath easier now and can have some time for relax this weekend.

They cuddling on the bed as they usually do when they watch TV in their bedroom when Ziva suddenly switch the TV off. She sit facing the confused Tim and take a deep breath, try to calm her self for this moment.

"What's wrong honey? having nausea again? let's just go to doctor, you've not feeling well for a week already?" Tim ask Ziva worriedly, she looked a bit pale lately but when he asked she would only said that she's just a bit tired with the preparation and all.

"I'm ok Tim, just a bit tired" Ziva take her breath again

"And there's something I need to tell you"

"That can wait, now, I'll take you to doctor first" Tim insist

"No, Tim, I need to tell you this now, or else I might lose my gut again"

Now Tim feel curious "Ok, shot it"

"You remember when we resign and I went back to Israel?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Gibbs sent Tony to find me"

"Yeah, and he didn't found you and came back empty handed"

"Actually, he found me at my old house, the one I spend my childhood"

"Tony found you? but why he said he didn't ?"

"Because I told him to"

"Because you don't want to be found"

"It's ok, Ziva, we all can understand your situation that time" Tim smile at her, and that smile stab Ziva's heart

"The problem was, Tim, while Tony's there, we kind of had a relationship, and it's not just a fling, I said that I loved him and he too feel the same"

Tim feel like being stabbed in the back by those words, and it goes straight to his heart. Ziva's voice admitting she love Tony and Tony also love her echoing in his mind, he froze for what felt like a lifetime.

"And you only tell me now?" Tim says after he found his voice

"So close to our wedding? really Ziva?" there's a sadness, disappointment and anger in his voice. he massage his temple for sudden headache.

"But that all was a past, Tim, for both me and Tony" Ziva try to calm Tim

"Me and Tony had sort that out before you and me even officially date" Ziva tried to assure Tim.

"Then why you not tell me about this sooner?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I tell you, I will lose you"

"The one I want in my life is you Tim, not Tony or anyone else, and I'm so scared that if you know about my past with Tony, you will leave me"

"I can't live without you Tim"

Tim look at Ziva, her face wet with tears, he love her, with all his heart, seeing her cry like this break his heart, but what about Tony? how is Tony really felt about their upcoming wedding. Tony seems to be fine and keep his cool, but he can imagine that Tony's heart actually bleed and he still encourage Tim, he felt like he'd betrayed the man that he considered as his own brother, he had stole his love.

Tim's heart and head torn and he suddenly get up, grab his wallet and car key and head to the door. "I need some time to think" he says and head out, leaving Ziva behind, crying her heart out.

Tim wonder the street aimlessly, trying to calm his heart and clear his head, when he feel like calm enough, he pull aside, take out his phone and dial a number

"Where are you?"

"You mind if I stop by? there's something I need to talk to you"

"It's urgent, Tony, please"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 mins"

He close his phone and drive to his destination, reach it in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>"What bring you here Probie? Shouldn't you been spending your weekend with your bride to be rather than me?" Tony tease him when he open the door for him.<p>

Tim brush past him and head to his couch, throw himself on it. Tony realized Tim's gloomy mood and say "What's wrong Probie? You look like crab"

"You got something you want to tell me, Tony?" Tim start his question

"Come on, you are the one that call me and say that you have something to tell me" Tony ask him back in confuse

"Right, it's me who need to tell you that I'm sorry"

Tony is really confused now, why does Tim suddenly apologize to him?

"I'm sorry for stealing your loved one, Tony"

Surprised by that statement, Tony stunned for a moment

"I don't understand what are you saying Probie, are you drunk?"

"Why you never told me that you love Ziva ?"

That question caught Tony off guard, he froze for a moment

"That's all in the past, Tim"

"The one she love now is you, not me"

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and be happy above your pain"

"You don't know Tim, and I was intend to keep it that way"

"Me and Ziva were history, and we've agreed to just be friend only, like what we used to be"

"I'm so sorry Tony, if I knew that you love her before, I will.."

"You will what Tim? You will not love her?"

"Yes, no, I don't know"

"Do you love Ziva, Tim?"

"Of course, I won't married her if I don't"

"If I tell you that I love Ziva, will you still love her or you will just retreat and let me and Ziva get together?"

"I will still love her, but if she feel better with you, I'll retreat for you guys"

"You see? there's the problems, you always put other people happiness above yours"

"Once in your life, It's ok to be selfish Tim, and the one that Ziva want is you, not me, so, please, make her happy, for me too"

"Do you still love Ziva, Tony?"

"I can't live my life knowing that I've taken away your happiness"

"Ziva and me were in love, that's past tense, we don't now, not anymore"

"Will you mad at me if I date Abby, Tim?"

"No, why would I be mad at you if you date Abby?"

"You and Abby dating?"

"No, I'm just hypothetically speaking"

Tony can see Tim's brain churning right now, processing his last question

"See? now you know what I mean?

Tim look at Tony, trying to figure out Tony's real feeling.

"You sure you are ok with this?"

"I'm 1000% sure, me and Ziva are best friends now, just like you and Abby"

"Just don't make her cry, treasure her, she deserve that, if you ever make her cry, you will face my wrath" Tony tell Tim jokingly

Tim sighs, "You can punch me now because the last time I saw her when I left the apartment, she's crying, I'm such an idiot" Tim loath himself

"Then go home, tell her you are sorry for made her cry, and tell her how much you love her and will never left her what ever happen"

"Thanks Tony, this means a lot to me" Tim says when he head to the door

Tim was just head to his car when his cell ring, it's from Gibbs, he picked it up to hear Gibbs shout. "Where are you? Ziva collapsed, I'm taking her to hospital now, you better head there now" and he drive to the hospital as fast as he could.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Secret Affair

**Author:** Syalie

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story and made up character, all other characters belong to their respective owner. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Not Beta-ed yet, my beta reader seems bit busy, and personally I will hate it when the story I'm reading got hanged too long, so I post this so if you don't mind my lousy English, hope you will enjoy this :p

**Epilogue:**

Tim see Gibbs sitting in waiting room, staring to the floor.

"Dad, what happen?"

"That's my question, what the hell happen between you two?"

"Ziva called me, sounds like she'd just crying, by the time I got there, she looks so bad she will collapse anytime, and I'm right, before she can say anything she collapsed, and you are nowhere to be found, what were you thinking? Leaving your sick fiance alone like that? What if I'm not there when she passed out?"

Tim feel like he's been slapped by Gibbs words, he shouldn't leave Ziva alone like that, she isn't feel very well lately, but too stubborn to go to doctor.

"I'm sorry Dad, I shouldn't leave her alone like that, we were having a fight, stupid fight"

"You never left your loved one like that when she's unwell, no matter how angry you get, you got me?"

"I got you Dad, I feel terrible already" Tim answer him with great regret in his voice, he walk aimlessly in the waiting room, too nervous to sit down

"What take the doctor so long" Tim redirect his anger to the innocent doctor right before a nurse come out and asking "Ziva David's family?"

Tim and Gibbs quickly stand up and answer "we are Ziva's family" the nurse take them to a room where a doctor already waiting for them, "please have a seat" the doctor ask them to sit

"How's my fiance doc? She's OK?" Tim ask the doc impatiently

The doctor smile to them and says "She's OK, just a little exhausted, but I suggest her to avoid any heavy lifting for at least the next 3 months, and to get more rest, don't let her get too exhausted"

"So, what's wrong with Ziva, doc?" Tim ask worriedly

"Nothing wrong with ms. Ziva, she's just having pregnancy symptom, congratulations" now the doc smile broadly to them and held his hands to Tim

Tim look at the doc hand confusedly, then to the doc, then look at Gibbs, to the doc again, till Gibbs give him a slap in the back of his head

"The doctor is saying that you will become a father, silly" Gibbs tell him and laugh

"And I'm gonna be a grand father" Gibbs add and pull Tim into a hug

"I'm gonna be a father" Tim says, then look at the doctor

"I'm gonna be a father" and he pull the doctor into a hug instead of shake the doctor's hand.

The doctor and Gibbs exchange glance and both laugh when Tim scream "I'm gonna be a father"

* * *

><p>Ziva open her eyes and see Tim sitting on her bedside, he's smiling at her, that means that he's not mad at her anymore, right?<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Tim says while his hands still fondling her hair

"Does this means I'm forgiven?" she ask him

"I'm the one who need to ask for forgiveness, forgive me for making you cry, honey, and for leave you alone when you not well" Tim says, he take her hand to his mouth and kiss it softly.

"This is why I love you so much Tim, even when I'm the one at fault, somehow you manage to switch the place" her turn to fondle his face, she loves him so much it hurt when he walked out the door last night, how she scared that he won't be coming back, and he will leave her for good.

"Why am I in hospital? what happen?" Ziva asks after she inspect her surrounding.

"You collapse when Gibbs arrive at our apartment, remember?"

"Ah, yes, where's Gibbs?"

"He went home after making sure everything are ok here" Tim says, smiling, he remember how Gibbs like a nervous father, making sure that it's ok to let Tim alone to watch over Ziva.

"So, what the doctor said? I bet he will says that I'm just exhausted" Ziva tell Tim

"Yep, you are exhausted alright, doctor already give strict instruction to make sure you should not exhaust yourself for at least the next 3 months, and no heavy lifting, you got me?" Tim tell her.

"That's overkill, I'm ok, just a bit exhausted, a bit rest and I'll be as good as new" Ziva try to talk her way out

"No, you will follow the doctor instruction, or else you might harm our baby" Tim says playfully and put his hand on Ziva's tummy.

"What baby? Oh my" Ziva cover her mouth with both hands

"I'm pregnant?" she whisper the question to Tim. Tim nodded "We are going to have a baby, honey" Tim caress her tummy before give her a peck and pull her to a hug, and Ziva cry her happiness on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

Tim stand nervously, he look stunningly handsome in white 3 pieces suit, then the wedding song announce the bride's arrival. He turn and see the most beautiful bride in the whole world, wearing a simple white wedding dress, walking down the aisle to his side, his bride and soon will be his wife and the mother of his child. Everyone that see them can see love radiating from both of them, including Tony and Abby.

Tony glad he can knock some sense to his Probie, knowing Tim, he will blame himself if he feel like he's stole Ziva from him, and now, seeing Tim and Ziva's happiness, he too feel very happy, maybe one day the one who stand in the altar will be him, and that take his mind back to Jeanne, where's she now? what she's doing now?

Abby can see how happy Tim now with Ziva by his side, there's a little bit of bitterness in her heart, she could be the one stand next to Tim right now instead of Ziva, but no one to blame but herself for that, she missed her chances, she took Tim for granted too many times and now, she will try to sincerely feel happy for Tim and Ziva, she's nevertheless, their best friend.

The wedding party held in the backyard of Tim and Ziva's new house, wedding gift from Gibbs and Grace, they try to refuse it because they feel it's too much but Gibbs and Grace insist them to take it, they will soon have a baby, and Tim's apartment obviously will not fit anymore.

The house are full furnished with handmade furniture, courtesy of Gibbs of course, it has 3 bedrooms that both full furnished, they even get the baby room ready, with cribs and all, and the best of all, it's just on the same block with Gibbs house, only 2 house apart.

When they dance their first dance as husband and wife, they can't help but feel that life can't be better than this, and they thanks God for that.

FINIS


End file.
